adventure in chrome island
by MoulL Si Mata Rajawali
Summary: petualangan para crew topi jerami di pulau chrome pleaswe rnr


One piece: the legend of chrome island

Warning : fict ini berupa one shot yang cukup panjang jadi lebih baik save page (simpan halaman) sebelum dibaca

Disclaimer : one piece selamanya punya om gue , bang oda "yahaha" ketawa gaya hiruma eye shield 21

Adventure in Chrome island

'Hooa…m' terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menggeliat ," ha…h rasanya tidurku nyenyak sekali" kata seseorang dengan nada sedikit lemas,

tap…tap…..tap….bunyi langkah kakinya," hahhh udaranya terasa sejuk" sambungnya sambil memandang sekitarnya ,dalam hati ia bergumam ," wahhhh….ternyata bisa juga saya bangun sepagi ini….. kalau begini saya bisa daftarkan ke MURI inikan termasuk rekor yang hebat"

**(wwkwkwkwk autor disabet zoro pake jurus ashura : "sialan loe" log ngarang tuch yang bener jangan asal-asalan)**

Hmmmm…. Kata seseorang dengan nada pelan yang terdengar sexy, " kau sudah bangun ya tuan pendekar" kata orang itu menyapa.

"oooo ternyata kau ya robin,ya…. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi, tidak seperti biasanya" kata seorang berambut hijau dengan gaya cool yang tidak lain adalah Zoro

**( arigatou autor, kamu memang orangnya terlalu jujur)**

"O…ya tuan pendekar apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucap robin

"oooo boleh saja" jawab zoro

"memangnya kau mau tanya apa" tegasnya

" ya….aku ingin tau bagaimana kisahmu waktu kita semua terpisah, tuan pendekar" ucap robin santai.

Lalu dengan gaya bersandar pada dinding dan melipat tangan zoro menjawabnya

"beleh saja jika kau ingin tau…"

**Flashback of Zoro story**

Duuarrrrrrrrr" terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras , tak lama kemudian seorang wanita' bergegas menuju sumber suara…' alangkah terkejutnya wanita tersebut meliah sosok pria yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat,

"Ahhhhh…dia kan roronoa zoro 'kenapa dia bisa ada disini, ini tidak mungkin " kata wanita tersebut dalam hatinya,

Setelah melihat lebih jelas tanda dari bekas dari jatuhnya, yang terlihat seperti telapak kucing akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa pria ini bisa sampai kesini, karena ia menyadari kejadian ini sama dengan yang dialaminya' awalnya wanita itu enggan untuk menyelamatkan zoro yang saat itu sedang terluka parah karena zoro adalah salah satu musuhnya , tapi ia juga merasa tak tega untuk membiarkannya tergeletak lemah dan hampir mati, lalu ia akhirnya membawa zoro ke sebuah bangunan tua yang yang ia jadikan tempat tinggal, dalam hatinya ia berkata " kenapa sih…. aku ini mau menolong orang yang jelas jelas adalah musuh ku, huuhhhhh ternyata aku ini memang tidak cocok jadi bajak laut" dasar perempuan berhati lemah, tapi apa boleh buat aku juga kasian dengan orang ini"

Keesokan harinya

" ternyata kau sudah bangun " kata seorng wanita dengan nada manis.

Haaaa….suara zoro terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang didepannya, dan dengan sigap ia memegang senjata yang ada di dekatnya dan bersiap menyerang …

Tapi wanita itu mendahuluinya denngan mengeluarkan jurus yang aneh yang membuat zoro mengatakan " aku ingin jadi kecoa" dan parahnya kata itu diulang terus menerus, sungguh terdengar sangat memalukan.

, " kau ini kenapa, sudah bagus aku menolongmmu yang hampir mati, bukannya berterima kasih tapi kau malah ingin menyerangku…..huhhhh dasar "  
wanita itu mendengus kesal .

Lalu ia menceritakan kejadiannya pada zoro yang masih pada pengaruh jurus yang ia keluarkan .

" hey ….asal kau tau saja aku ini yang menolongmu, waktu itu kau tergeletak dan hampir mati , untung saja aku menemukanmu terus membawamu kesini dan mengobati lukamu'' dasar bodoh kau main serang saja" .

"aku ingin jadi kecoa ….aku ingin jadi kecoa….tolonglah tuhan aku ingin jadi kecoa" kata zoro menyela pembicara wanita itu.

Karena kasian wanita itupun mencabut kembali jurusnya, dan zoro pun kembali ke normal "hah …..hah…..hah" nafas zoro yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan mengoceh ingin jadi kecoa.

" kkkaaaau…kan anak buah moria tapi kenapa kau menolongku yang jelas – jelas adalah musuhmu" ucap zoro dengan terengah-engah.

"aku hanya ingin saja,karena aku kasihan padamu itu saja tidak lebih dan sebaiknya kau istirahat jangan terlallu banyak bergerak karena luka mu sangat parah…." , "tapi kau hebat ya,kau masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan luka seperti itu" kata wanita itu

" sudahlah yang tau keadaan tubuh ku hanya aku" jawab zoro .

" ya sudahlah kau istirahat saja, aku akan kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan" ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang terdengar manis.

" o…iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku perona dan seperti yang yang kau tahu aku anak buah dari moria" .

" lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya zoro…datar.

" ooooo….. soal itu sih….gara gara si beruang jelek itu, dia menggunakan jurus aneh dan memindahkan ku seenaknya ketempat ini …huh…,dan aku yakin kau disini karena di juga melakukannya, ya kan?" jawab perona …yang kesal

"ya begitulah …aku tak bisa mengalahkannya, seharusnya sebagai divisi tempur kapal aku harus bisa bisa melindungi teman temanku 'tapi aku tidak mampu untuk melakukannya" jawab zoro dengan nada sedikit sedih.

" sudah sekarang istirahatlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu" ucap perona

End of flashback

" terus apa yang terjadi" tanya robin, ingin tahu.

" yah seperti biasa, dia merawat ku hingga sembuh" jawab zoro.

" dia beruntung sekali" kata robin yang keceplosan dan mukanya mendadak berubah jadi merah tomat

" hahhhhh….." zoro hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar 2 meter

" maksudmu" tegas Zoro.

"tttiiidak kok maksudku..dia beruntung punya hati yang baik seperti itu sampai – sampai mau menolong dan merawat musuhnya sendiri" tegas robin dengan malu-malu di tambah wajah yang merah dan sedikit blushing .

Tapi dalam hatinya ia berkata lain " dia beruntung karena bisa memperhatikan mu".

" oooo begitu" jawab zoro dengan senyum yang terlihat licik

**(yyyaaaaaah gak senyum ja dah licik kaleeeeee apalagi senyunnya saat kayak gitu wajar ja terliha licik…wwkwkwkwkwwk)**

Melihat hal itu robin jadi tambah blushing karena diam diam dia memang tertarik pada orang yang satu ini .

' terus bagai mana kelanjutannya tuan pendekar pedang" tanya robin…ingin tahu"

"Kemudian" ucap zoro tegas.

**Flashback of zoro story**

Hahhhhhh…."apa ini " suara zoro tercekat karena terkejut setelah melihat berita dari koran bahwa ace akan dieksekusi mati oleh pemerintah dunia, dan sosok seseorang yang ia kenal yang sepertinya mencoba melibatkan diri pada pertarungan besar itu (perang dunia bajak laut)" luffy " ucapnya dalam hati dengan terkejut "sibodoh itu, apa yang ia lakukan ditampat seberbahaya itu' bisa bisanya ia menyerbu markas besar angkatan laut mencoba melawan pemerintah dunia dengan kemampuan seperti itu..'dasar bodoh' apa yang ia pikirkan, kalau begini ia bisa mati ' aku harus kesana dan mencoba membantu sebisa ku " Tunggu aku luffy"

Seminggu kemudian

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… dimana jalan keluarnya dan dimana pedangku" terdengar suara zoro yang sedang berteriak sambil berlari lari berkeliling kesana kemari, mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang tentunya amat sangat mustahil bagi orang yang buta arah seperti dia

**( author ditendang hingga melayang kelangit dan mengilang dengan cahaya seperti bintang bak di film pokemon…. Sambil teriak "menyebalkan…tiiiingggg)**

Setelah berkeliling seharian zoro akhirnya kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula yang tidak lain adalah kamar tempatnya dirawat

**(author: wkwkwkwkwkwkw kirain berkeliling seharian bakal nemu jalan keluar ,taunya balik lagi wwkkwkwkw bodoh tuch orang…. **

**Zoro: ooi oiii jangan ngejelekin gue terus….sana salahin tuch oda sense , masa karakter cakep, keren and Cool sejagat OP dibuat buta arah sih huuhuh….**

**Author: eee oyok..masih mending lo dibuat buta arah ma oda sense, coba loq gue yang ngarang OP loe bakal gue bikin buta huruf …!begok)**

Tapi dia beruntung disana ia menemukan perona yang membawa pedangnya.

"haaaah…..haaaah capek banget" nafas zoro tersengal-sengal

"hey kembalikan pedangku" perintahnya dengan tegas.

" nih ambil saja barang rongsokan mu ini, aku g' butuh" ucap perona …mengejek

" asal tau pedang itu lebih berharga dari apapun" timpal zoro.

" ya sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan orang bodoh macam kau' percuma " ucap perona ..kesal

" yach baguslah aku memang tidak suka berdebat" ucap zoro…dengan gaya yang arogan **(zoro: heheheh gue keren kan)**sambil membelah dinding , untuk jalan keluar.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan? "tanya perona terkejut .

"aku mau keluar dari tempat ini, aku tak bisa diam saja dan bersembunyi seperti pengecut sementara temanku dalam bahaya" jawab zoro sambil memperlihatkan koran minggu lalu pada perona

" dasar bodoh, kau mau mati ya ' ini kan lantai paling atas, lompat dari sini sama saja bunuh diri" teriak perona yang mencoba menghentikan kenekatan zoro.

Tanpa peduli dengan ucapan perona zoro dengan mantap nya melompat dari gedung dengan ketinggian 400 kaki

**( zoro: wah lo resek …biar pun gue ini hebat bin keren **mana** mau gue lompat dari ketinggian seperti itu… itu kan sama saja mencoba bunuh diri dengan lompat dari pesawat…**

**Author: abisnya gue kan g' ngerti itung-itungan pake kaki makanya asal sebut…I'm so sorry brother)**

"Hyaawwwww" teriak perona.. terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka hingga dua meter hingga dagunya menyentuh tanah

**( perona: g' segitunya kaleeeeeeee….dasar author ngawur , gue kan cew ter imut sejagat OP..masa mulut kebuka dua meter ampe dagu nyentuh tanah , lo emang author perusak nama baik dasar mati ja loe author baka) autor dikasih jurus negatif hollow sama perona , sampe author ngetiknya sambil nangis-nangis pengen jadi kecoa .**

zoro akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bangunan dan mencoba untuk secepat mungkin keluar dari pulau, tapi tiada daya dan upaya karena itu sangatlah mustahil untuk seorang zoro, wal hasil ia hanya berputar putar mengelilingi bangunan

author: ckckckckckc begoknya g' abis abis

1 jam kemudian

Zoro masih berputar-putar mengelilingi bangunan

2 jam kemudian

Masih berputar putar

3 jam kemudian

Masih tetap berputar-putar

4 jam kemudian

Masih setia berputar-putar

5 jam kemudian

Masih pada posisi dan keadaan yang sama yaitu berputar putar

6 jam kemudian

zoro pun mati kelelahan

**Zoro: brengsek lo author lo mau ngebunuh gue ya….loq g' bisa bikin fanfic, ya udah ndk usah bikin….lama-lama gu kepret mencret juga loe, pokoknya nech terakhir kalinya…gue jadi pemain di fanfic loe….titik**

**Author: lo jangan gitu dong sob, g' seru ah loq bukan loe yang jadi aktor fanfic gue…**

**Zoro : abisnya di fanfic lo gue menderita trus, lebih baek gue main di fanfic tetangga yang judulnya disiksa ibu tiri , lebih baek dari pada disiksa ama loe**

**Author: gomen gomen, jangan gitu dong sabar , ntar kan bakal ada adegan mesra mesraannya…**

**Zoro: serius…?**

**Author: iya….!**

**Zoro: awas ya loq bohong, gue tunggu nech adegannya….cepetan …!**

**Author : nyante aja wkwkwkwkw…!**

Perona yang sejak 6 jam lau melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa terkekeh-kekeh

"dasar buta arah "gumam perona dalam hati sambil tertawa.

"hey kau sedang apa , pemanasanya?"ejek perona.

Mendengar hal itu wajah zoro memerah karena kesal

"diam kau bodoh"bentak zoro kesal.

"wah..wah..wah, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau berani mengataiku bodoh, yach niatku untuk membantumu jadi hilang deh" ucap perona .

" aku tidak butuh bantuanmu "balas Zoro dengan sok ,meskipun dalam hati ia menangis kayak nobita

**Autor: udahlah jangan sok keren ….emang loe mau bertahun-tahun muterin tuch bangunan**

**Zoro: iya sich…tapi ini kan ciri khas gue yang membuat wanita tergila gila…!**

" ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja" ucap perona..santai

"aku ikut" ucap Zoro dengan malu-malu yang sukses membuat perona menahan perut karena tertawa.

"jangan mengejekku seperti itu" zoro mendengus kesal

"iya iya aku ngaku deh kalau aku tersesat dan butuh bantuanmu" tambahnya lagi dengan kesal

" ya sudahlah ayo berangkat!" ucap perona.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari pulau ini.

Tak lama kemudian zoro sampai pada reruntuhah bangunan tua yang sepertinya bekas peradaban manusia, tapi anehnya tak ada satupun manusia yang tinggal dipulau ini.

"sepertinya pulai ini adalah pulau mati" uzap zoro sembari melihat lihat keadaan di sekitar, dan akhirnya matanya terhenti setelah melihat sebuah pohon yang berukuran sangat besar yang dipahat seperti sebuah salib, zoro pun mencoba mendekati pogom tersebut. Tiba tiba,

Terdengar sebuah langkah yang mendekat dengan sangat cepat kearah zoro …wusssssssh….. seseorang menyerang zoro dengan sangat cepat tapi zoro bisa menghindar, meski zoro berhasil mengelak tapi wajahnya sedikit tersayat oleh serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, tak lama kemudian serangan selajutnya datang, dan terjadilah pertarungan senjata tajam antara bangsa kera dengan zoro.

" ternyata kau disini" kata seseorang yang tiba tiba saja datang yang sukses membuat zoro terkejut , dan ternyata eh ternyata itu adalah mihawk si mata rajawali

"ternyata kau, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya zoro ..terkejut, sambil bertarung.

" seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, karena ini adalah tempat tinggal ku"

zoro semakin terkejut " sepertinya kali ini aku tidak beruntung, bertemu dengannya pada situasi seperti ini" gumam zoro dalam hatinya

" kau pasti ingin menolong temanmu si topi jerami itu kan, roronoa zoro"tebak mihawk .

" dan sepertinya kau belum siap untuk melawanku dalam keadaan dan kemampuanmu yang sekarang ini, karena cukup satu tusukan pisau kecilku kau pasti akan mati, dan kalau hanya ingin membunuhmu aku tak perlu turun tangan, para babon babon itu saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu karena kemampuan berpedang dari setiap hewan itu setara dengan bajak laut yang kepalanya dihargai 100 juta berry " sambungnya. " tapi jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka, aku akan membiarkan mu pergi dari tempat ini bahkan aku akan memberikan kapal yang di pelabuhan itu untukmu dan itu bisa kau gunakan untuk menolong temanmu, jadi berhati-hatilah jika kau tak ingin mati, dan mengubur impianmu untuk mengalahkanku dan menolong temanmu , hahahah" dan dia pun berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu pada zoro,

Sementara itu zoro berusaha keras melawan babon yang memang sangat kuat, terlebih jumlahnya banyak sekali.

zoro yang biasanya selalu optimis entah kenapa ia berfikir kalau mengalahkan semua babon ini adalah mustahil, zoro pun terpojok dan hampir mati, dan disaat itu ia mengingat masa kecilnya bersama kuina, dan semua kenangan bersama nakamanya yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata kesedihan karena tidak bisa menepati janji kepada para nakamanya , terlebih pada kuina.

Disaat keputus asa'annya kian memuncak dan ia serasa telah mati , tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara seorang wanita " kuina" ucapnya dalam hati " akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu"sambungya dalam hati.

" apa yang kau katakan,zoro" ucap kuina didalam bayangan zoro

" kau tidak boleh mati, kau harus tetap hidup demi cita-citamu, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi swordsman terhebat didunia, bangunlah zoro jangan mati " sambung kuina sambil memeluk zoro

" kau tidak boleh mati zoro , berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan mati " ucap kuina sambil meneteskan air mata

" kuina" ucap zoro, yang tiba tiba membuatnya bangkit dari kematian sementaranya dan membangkitkan semangatnnya menjadi 100% .

Keadaan pun berbalik kekuatannya serasa bertambah 5 kali lipat dari sebelumnya dan Ia pun akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan semua babon setelah pertarungan yang cukup lama. Dan ia pun tergeletak tak berdaya setelah pertarungan tersebut, akhirnya ia berfikir , "hanya dengan kemampuan seperti ini aku rasa tidak akan cukup untuk melanjutkan pejalananan apalagi untuk bisa mengalahkan semua musuh musuh ku ini masih jauh dari cukup" pikirnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah burung melintas dan menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yaitu koran mingguan tepat diatas zoro .

Zoro pun bangun dan mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya, ia terkejut campur senang setelah melihat isi koran tersebut yang dimana isinya mengabarkan tentang berakhirnya perang dunia bajak laut dan lolosnya si topi jerami dari impel down dan di koran tersebut ia mendapatkan pesan dari luffy secara tidak langsung yaitu sebuah tanda yang dibuat luffy yang bertuliskan 3d2y yang dimana tanda 3d disilang, zoro pun mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan luffy yaitu luffy bermaksud menyuruh para nakamanya untuk berlatih selama 2 tahun agar menjadi lebih kuat baru kemudian mereka akan bertemu di sabaondy arc , zoro pun mengurung kan niatnya untuk bertemu luffy sekarang ini dan ia akan bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat sebelum mereka bertemu, sambil tersenyum zoro pun memutuskan kembali kebangunan dan menetap untuk berlatih selama 2 tahun .

…..

Tiba-tiba hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, Zoro bersujud dihadapan mihawk.

"aku mohon latihlah aku agar aku menjadi lebih kuat" ucap zoro sambil bersujud.

"apa yang kau katakan bocah," jawab mihawk yag sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan zoro.

"apa kau lupa aku ini adalah musuhmu dan lagi pula aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi seorang guru, apalagi melatih pendekar pedang rendahan seperti itu, kau memang menyedihkan roronoa zoro, hanya karena kau tidak bisa mengalahkan para babon itu lantas kau kembali kesini dan meminta bantuanku sungguh memalukan ,ternyata kau tidak punya harga diri orang sepertimu lebih baik mati, orang yang memalukan" tambah mihawk datar.

"aku sudah mengalahkan para babon " ucapnya zoro ..datar.

Mihawk sedikit terkejut karena zoro berhasil mengalahkan babon babon yang kemampuannya pedangnya diatas rata-rata apalagi jumlah babon itu lumayan banyak.

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" ucap mihawk.

" aku ingin jadi lebih kuat" jawab zoro.

"lalu apa maksud perkataanmu " kata mihawk.

" aku ingin jadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku dan mewujudkan ambisiku" ucap zoro.

" menyedihkan, menjual harga diri demi ambisi dan orang lain, tapi maaf saja aku tidak tertarik" ucap mihawk.

" aku mohon latihlah aku agar aku bisa mengalahkanmu" ucap zoro .

Mihawk sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan zoro.

"mengorbankan harga diri demi orang lain dan berlatih pada musuhnya untuk mengalahkan musuhnya itu sendiri, baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti dia …'menarik' " kata mihawk dalam hatinya

"kau memang orang yang tak bisa ditebak" ucap mihawk sambil berdiri dari sofanya " baiklah sembuhkan lukamu dan kita akan mulai besok"

End of flashback

"jadi begitu ya ' kau belajar pada musuhmu sendiri, menarik' " ucap robin dengan tersenyum ringan.

" ya begitulah ," tutur zoro sambil tersenyum kearah robin yang sukses memuat wajah robin memerah seperti kepiting rebus, robin pun sengaja menoleh ketempat lain karena malu dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian bertanya tentang mata zoro.

"terus kenapa dengan matamu tuan pendekar?" tanya robin agak gugup, ia berkata dalam hatinya " kenapa aku seperti ini , aku merasa gugup sekali saat ia memandangku".

(kok robin jadi kayak hinata)

" ini karena dilatih olehnya tapi ini setimpal dengan apa yang kudapatkan" ucapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

…..

Tak terasa pagi pun tiba ..matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur.

"sudahya robin" ucap zoro berpamitan sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menuju GYMnya untuk berlatih.

Begitu juga robin dia menutup buku yang ia baca dan kembali kekamarnya

Tak lama kemudian

Sanji berteriak " ooooyyyyyyy makanannya sudah siap" semuanya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berkumpul di dek .

Seperti biasa luffy seperti biasa makan sambil memanjangkan tangan-tangannya dan memonopoli semua makanan dimeja.

Zoro yang terlihat tidak nafsu makan hanya mengambil minuman dan pergi ke pinggir badan kapal untuk menikmati suasana yang tenang sambil melihat pemandangan laut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti orang yang berteriak , zoro yang pertama kali mendengar suara berkliling mencari asal suara tersebut, kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah kapal besar yang terlihat samar-samar karena memang letak kapal itu jauh zoro pun berlari ke gudang penyimpanan barang untuk mencari teropong, setelah melihat dengan teropong maka terlihat sebuah kapal elit bernuansa kerajaan, zoro pun memberi tahu semua awak kapal dan nami langsung menyuruh franky mengubah mengubah haluan kapal menuju kapal tersebut.

…..

Wushhhhh….tinggggg….zoro melompat dari kapal dan menahan serangan seseorang yang hendak menebas seorang wanita.

" hanya seorang pengecut yang menyerang seorang wanita" ucap zoro dengan nada yang terdengar seram, Dan memukul pria itu dengan sarung pedang 'bllleetakkkkkk' pria itu pun jatuh terkapar.

"Wahhhhhhhh zoro keren" ucap choper dan usopp secara bersamaan.

Sanji yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat kesal karena dia berpikir seharusnya dia yang melakukan aksi heroic yang keren seperti itu " dasar si rambut rumput itu, berani beraninya dia mendahului ku, seharusnya aku yang meyelamatkan wanita cantik itu" ucap sanji kesal sambil menghayalkan apa yang terjadi jika ia yang menyelamatkan wanita itu, dan tentu saja ia menghayalkan bakalan di peluk dan di elus elus oleh wanita itu , yang tiba tiba membuat ekspreinya berubah menjadi lebai, tapi khayalannya terhenti ketika ia melihat zoro di peluk oleh wanita cantik itu dan bukannya dia, Ia pun jadi tambah kesal.

"terima kasih tuan pendekar" ucap si wanita yang ditolong zoro dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan dan sedih.

" sudahlah,aku hanya kebetulan lewat" jawab zoro..datar.

setelah itu si wanita itu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan langsung jatuh pingsan melihat semua orang dikapal telah kehilangan nyawanya terutama saat melihat seorang pak tua yang berpakaian rapi jatuh bersimbah darah yang tentunya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

…

" hey kau sudah bangun ya nona cantik" kata seorang pria berambut kuning dengan lembut dan lebay.

" siapa kalian ….aaaku dimana" jawab wanita itu dalam keadaan terkejut.

"wahhhhh dia cantik sekali " ucap chopper, usop , luffy secara bersamaan

"yohhohohohoho ia cantik sekali, tapi ngomong ngomong nona bisakah kau….."….'bletaaakkkk belum sempat brooke menyelesekan perkataannya franky sudah melayangkan hammer punch ke wajahnya.

"iya, baru kali ini aku melihat wanita cantik seperti dia, bahkan hanya melihatnya saja tubuhku jadi superrrrrr" ucap franky sambil berpose lebay setelah melakukan pekerjaannya memukuli brooke.

"hmmmm...iya...canti ya" ucap luffy .

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi Tiba-tiba saja semua yang disana terdiam dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

….

"luffy….?" Ucap semuanya serentak dengan nada yang sangat terkejut.

"heh ada apa…?" jawab luffy dengan polosnya.

" apa kau sakit luffy…?" ucap nami.

"tidak kok ,aku sehat kau lihat saja sendiri….hehehehe" jawab luffy sambil berpose memamerkan otot kurusnya

" kalian ini kenapa sich" tambahnya.

" tidak….., hanya saja aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu yang kami anggap aneh, terus terang saja selama bersamamu kami tidak pernah mendengar kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, ini sangat aneh" ucap nami.. yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya.

" iya ini aneh…. Apa mungkin karena 2 tahun bersama wanita otaknya jadi kayak sanji ya….. ada-ada saja kejadian yang sangat aneh terjadi didunia baru " ucap usopp yeng juga merasa aneh.

" hey bodoh kau mengejeku ya, akan kutendang kau"sahut sanji sembari memukuli usopp "maaf…maaf sanji…maaf" usop…meringis.

" hey memangnya aku aneh ya " ucap luffy masih dengan gaya innocentnya.

" dasar bodoh kau itu sudah aneh dari dulu….bodoh" teriak semuanya dengan kesal dan dengan wajah menakutkan ditambah gigi gigi yang seperti hiu'

"hehehehhhehehehe kalian lucu sekali" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"jujur saja luffy aku baru kali ini mendengarmu mengatakan hal ini pada seorang wanita…. kau sudah berubah dan sepertinya pikiran mu sudah bertambah dewasa, kini kau mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis…jangan-jangan kau suka pada wanita ini" ucap nami keheranan.

"titttttidak kok, aku kan hanya mengatakan hal sebenarnya…..apa aku salah" jawab luffy yang juga keheranan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Sementara itu wanita itu hanya terdiam dan sedikit tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan para orang-orang konyol didepannya ia merasa ada kehangatan saat bersama mereka.

"sudahlah lupakan saja tentang luffy sekarang kita kembali ke wanita itu" ucap nami..serius.

" oooo iya apa kami boleh tahu siapa nama mu dan kamu dari mana?" tanya nami..pelan.

"na….maku helena ….. helena myth" jawabnya wanita itu pelan.

"helena myth….nama yang sangat saaaaaaangat cantik sekali sungguh nama terindah yang pernah kudengar sangat sesuai dengan wajahmu yang cantik dan bersinar bagai bintang dimalam gelap yang menyinari jalan ku ….ohhhhh sunguh aku tergila gila padamu ,,,," ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah sanji, dan seperti biasanya dibarengi gaya lebainya.

"ooh namamu helena aku nami,ini robin,yang lebai ini sanji,dan yang tiga dibelakang itu choper,luffy dan usop, dan yang dibelakang mereka franky dan broke" ucap nami sambil menunjuk orang yang dikenalkannya, dan yang semua yang dikenalkan pun juga menyahut "haiiiiii"

" terus kau dari mana dan kenapa kau bisa diserang oleh mereka?" tanya nami pada wanita itu.

"aku adalah anak keturunan clan myth, mungkin kalian tidak tahu" jawab wanita yang bernama helena tersebut.

"memangnya ada apa dengan clan myth?" tanya nami lagi pada helena.

"clan myth adalah clan yang memdiami sebuah tempat yang cukup terkenal di kawasan new world selatan tepatnya disebuah pulau yang bernama pulau chrome, disana terdapat sebuah kota ,"kota trap" yaitu yang bernama yang diambil dari nama nenek monyang kami yaitu trap myth, dan kami clan myth adalah clan yang di hormati di kota dan di anggap sebagai keturunan dewa bahkan kami dianggap lebih dari raja" jawab helena.

"kenapa bisa begitu" nami keheranan.

"aku juga tidak tau kepastiannya, hanya saja ibuku dulu bilang kalau clan myth telah menyelamatkan seluruh warga pulau dari bencana besar, kisah itu sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu dimana pada saat itu keturunnan myth pertama yaitu trap myth yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya tiba tiba datang dan menyelamatkan pulau dari bencana ,dan kisah kepemimpinan keluarga myth di mulai dari kisah itu" jawab helena.

" memangnya pulau itu kena bencana apa" sahut usop dari belakang.

"menurut cerita yang kudengar, pada saat itu pulau chrome mengalami bencana aneh, yaitu semua gunung yang ada di pulau yang tiba tiba meletus, terjadi tsunami dan hujan deras yang tiada hendi ,selain itu langit disekitar pulau chrome tertutup awan hitam tebal dan petir petir besar yang menyambar dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di pulau"jawab helena .

"memangnya si trap itu orang seperti apa, sampai bisa menyelamatkan orang orang dari bencana seperti itu, dia seperti dewa saja" sahut usop lagi yang keheranan.

"aku juga tdak tahu pastinya, tapi yang kuketahui semua keluarga myth mempunyai kekuatan yang berasal dari matanya" jawab helena menanggapi pertanyaan usop.

" matanya " kata nami keheranan.

"memang, kemampuan apa yang dimiliki mata para clan myth?" tambahnya lagi.

"aku juga tidak tahu detilnya karena aku tidak pernah menggunakannya, tapi aku pernah melihat ayah ku menghentikan batu besar yang jatuh dari bukit dan hendak menimpaku hanya dengan memandang batu tersebut, batu itu terlihat seperti melayang dia atas udara dan menghancurkannya menjadi tahah, lalu aku bertanya pada ayahku tentang apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya menjawab "kau akan tahu nanti jika kau sudah bisa menggunakan matamu " jawabnya

"wah itu hebat sekali" sahut coper dan luffy dngan mata yang berbinar binar.

"lalu apa hubunganmu dengan orang orang yang menyerang mu itu" tanya franky.

Wanita itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

"ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dan tenangkan dirimu" ucap franky.

"semuanya ayo kita keluar biarkan dia istirahat" sahut nami sambil membuka pintu.

Tak lama setelah itu

…

" hey apa kau baik baik saja" ucap seorang pria berambut hijau yang membawa tiga katana.

"kkkk..kau orang yang tadi" kata wanita itu terkejut.

"kau kenapa"tanya zoro heran.

"tttiidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa, oh iya terima kasih telah menolongku"seru helena.

"sudahlah, itu Cuma kebetulan saja"sambut zoro.

"oh ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar ceritamu, apa itu benar"ucap zoro, serius.

"ya, itu memang benar"jawab helena.

"jadi siapa orang yang menyerang mu itu" tanya zoro lagi.

….

…..

Wanita itu hanya diam.

"kau kenapa, sudahlah kau jangan takut katakan saja,aku akan merahasiakannya jika ini memang rahasia, jadi katakanla hanya kita berdua disini"tegas zoro.

"baiklah, orang itu adalah orang orang suruhan pamanku"ucap wanita itu.

"pamanmu, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu" ucap zoro sambil marah marah.

" sebelum kakekku meninggal, ia meninggalkan tahtanya pada ayahku dan mengangkat ayahku menjadi raja selanjutnya, tapi seseorang menolak hal itu "dialah pamanku" kakak dari ayahku, dia berpendapat bahwa ialah yang lebih pantas sebagai raja karena dia anak tertua ia jauh lebih kuat dari pada ayahku,tapi semua perkataannya itu dibantah oleh kakekku dia mengakatkan kekuatan tidak dibutuhkan untuk jadi raja, tapi kebijaksanaanlah yang lebih dibutuhkan, pamaku pun membalikan pandangannya lalu pergi, semula ayahku mengira semua berjalan dengan baik tapi ternyata pamanku menyimpan dendam dalam hatinya. 10 tahun kemudian kakek ku pun akhirnya meninggal karena sakit dan dari situlah semuanya dimulai, pamanku mulai merencanakan pembunuhan untuk ayahku karena kakekku sudah tidak ada jadi dia leluasa untuk melakukannya… suatu malam entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tertidur, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, malam itu aku gelisah dan mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan untuk menghibur diri dengan membaca seperti biasanya disana ada paman edward yang biasa menghabiskan waktunya disana untuk penelitian , paman edward adalah orang kepercayaan ayahku, dia juga yang selalu mengurusku waktu aku kecil….

flahsback

"Eh….tuan putri" sapa seseorang pak tua padaku

"hmmmm… paman edward" aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"tumben tuan putri malam-malam begini kesini" tanyanya padaku.

"eh iya…aku Cuma tidak bisa tidur jadi aku putuskan kesini " jawabku sambil berjalan menuju rak buku dan mengambil buku favoritku lalu membacanya, paman edward pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menasehatiku pangjang lebar…selang beberapa waktu berlalu terdengar suara teriakan seperti teriakan ibuku, aku dan paman edward langsung berlari menuju kamar ibuku…..alangkah terkejutnya aku dan paman edward melihat ayah dan ibuku yang tergeletak bersimbah darah selain itu juga ada seseorang berpakaian hitam seperti ninja dengan cadar diwajah yang terbuka dan membawa pedang yang berlumuran darah yang tidak lain adalah paman ku, karena melihat kejadian itu pamanku juga mencoba untuk membunuhku dan paman edward tapi dengan sisa kekuatannya, ayah dan ibuku mencoba menahan paman ku dan menyuruhku juga paman ed untuk pergi dari pulau ini,sambil menangis aku pergi meninggalkan kampung halamanku ditemani paman ed yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayah keduaku pun akhirnya meninggal dan sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi " seru helena dengan berlinang air mata.

" sudahlah sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi karena kau sudah berada dikapal kami sekarang kau sudah termasuk bagian dari kelompok ini jadi tenanglah apapun yang terjadi si bodoh itu pasti akan melindungimu" tegas zoro.

"tapi kenapa" tanya wanita itu.

" aku juga tidak tahu tahu jalan pikiran si bodoh itu, tapi yang jelas dia akan melindungi orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai temannya…kurang lebih begitu " jawab zoro ,datar.

" lalu orang nya yang mana" seru helena.

" ku rasa tadi dia ikut masuk apa kau tidak melihatnya"jawab zoro.

"dia yang mana" sahut helena.

" orang yang memakai topi jerami" jawab zoro, datar.

"ohhhh dia…..ia memang terlihat bodoh" ucap helena sambil tersenyum.

" ya begitulah ….dia memang bodoh tapi dialah kapten disini" ucap zoro sambil tersenyum.

"apaaaaa…dia kaptennya, dia terlihat mengecewakan kukira kau kaptennya"seru helena.

"hahahahahaha…aku adalah orang kepercayaannya, aku anggota pertama yang direkrutnya sekaligus rang yang dibodohi orang bodoh…..tapi kau tenang saja kau akan lihat nanti , siapa dia sebenarnya…hehehe"ucap zoro sambil ngakak ngakak.

"hmmmmmmm" helena hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk zoro, yang sukses membuat muka zoro memerah seperti kpiting rebus

"terima kasih "ucap nya.

"sssssssudahlah, kau kan sssssssudah berterima kkkkkasih tadi" ucap zoro tergagap dengan muka yang memerah.

"ini terima kasih untuk hal yang lainnya" ucap helena sambil tersenyum.

" ini terima kasih karena sejenak aku dapat melupakan kesedihanku dan sedikit terhibur karena kata katamu" gumamnya dalam hati.

"ttttttterserahlah"sahut zoro yang masih tergagap.

…

"hey" teriak seseorang dengan riangnya.

"ada apa luffy" teriak seseorang wanita berambut orange yang sedikit kesal.

"ada apa lagi si bodoh itu dia membuat konsentrasiku buyar saja? " gumamnya dalam hati, sambil mencoret coret sesuatu pada selembar kertas ukuran A3.

" lihat semua, ada pulau….lihatlah!" teriak luffy lagi.

Semua pun keluar dari kapal untuk melihat pulau yang ditunjukan luffy kecuali helena yang masih terbaring dikasurnya.

" iya pulau " ucap usop,keheranan.

"iya pulaunya besar dan pemandangannya indah sekali aku jadi ingin kesana…luffy apa kita akan mendarat disana?"sahut choper sambil bertanya pada luffy .

"tentu saja "jawab luffy singkat

"bagaimana menurutmu nona navigator?"tanya robin pada nami.

" ya…pulaunya bagus, mungkin saja ada harta karunnya, kau bagaimana?" jawab nami yang kembali bertanya pada robin.

"ya aku sich terserah kapten" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum memandang seseorang berambut hijau yang sedang tertidur di dek.

"kau lihat apa robin sambil tersenyum begitu?" tanya nami.

Mendengar hal itu robin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari zoro dan cilingak celingukan seperti orang keingungan "oooo…ti….dak kok tidak ada apa-apa" tegasnya.

**Author: wahhh disini robin beda banget sifatnya, kok sifat cool & calmnya hilang….sifatnya jadi kayak hinata yang pemalu…wkwkwkwkwkwk.**

**Robin: ya….itu kan hal biasa….semua orang pasti akan berubah karena cinta**

"**sambil tersenyum"**

**Author: wahhhhh…manis banget.**

**Author sampe pingsan dengan hidung yang mimisan …..**

" kemanapun, asal bersama nami dan robin ke neraka pun aku mau" teriak seseorang berambut kuning dengan gaya rambut emo dengan lebainya.

Zoro pun terbangun karena teriakan lebai sanji "gezzzz sialan pria itu, mengganggu tidurku saja" ucapnya dalam hati, kesal.

"oooyyyyyy korban plecehan bencong, kau bisa diam tidak" teriaknya dengan marah marah.

"apaaaaa…kau bilang apa?…mau menghinaku ya, awas kau akan kubunuh kau " balas sanji sambil melayangkan diable jamblenya kearah zoro dan terjadilah baku hantam yang seperti biasa, dimenangkan nami…bletakkkk …..keduanya nyungsep ketanah dengan kepala benjol.

"kalian ini ribut sekali "ucap nami kesal.

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kejadian yang sudah 2 tahun tidak dilihatnya.

" yupzzzzzzz, karena kalian semua setuju….ayo melaju dengan kecepatan menuju pulau itu" teriak luffy dengan riangnya sambil lompat lompat dengan tangan kanan yang diangkat …

…..

Setibanya dipulau luffy yang berniat untuk melabuhkan kapalnya di sebuah pelabuhan umum, pelabuhan ini terlihat sedikit aneh , wajar saja karena kebanyakan nakama mugiwara kaizoku itu semua gaptek kecuali franky tentunya, disini terlihat sebuah pelabuhan canggih yang dimana terdapat blok-blok tempat memarkirkan kapal dan pada setiap blok terdapat sebuah tiang yang berfungsi sebagai alat untuk mengaktifkan penutup dari setiap blok terlihat dari salah seorang yang menggesekan kartu pada sebuah benda yang mirif dengan alat gesek kartu ATM pada sebuah tiang setinggi 2 meter tersebut dan plat baja muncul dari dalam air menutup setiap sisi dari blok tersebut beserta bagian atapanya ( sulut dijelaskan pokoknya seperti di film film dah)

"wowwwwwwww" semua anggota topi jerami keheranan.

Tanpa pikir panjang luffy langsung memarkirkan kapalnya pada blok yang masih kosong.

" kita labuhkan kapalnya disana saja ya" sahut luffy.

"ya sepertinya boleh juga, dan kelihatannya tempat itu aman meskipun kita meninggalkan kapal tanpa penjaga" ucap robin setuju.

"ya aku pikir juga begitu , ya baiklah" sahut nami.

Lalu nami bergegas kebagian administrasi tentunya setelah memarkirkan kapalnya pada blok yang kosong dan mengurus semuanya.

"hah, waktunya cari makanan" triak luffy dengan girangnya.

"ooyyyy bodoh, kau ini di kepalamu hanya makannan saja, apa tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya selain makanan, aku heran padamu" tegas sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"sannnnnnji" teriak nami "apa kau mau ikut berbelanja denganku?"ucap nami yang langsung membuat sanji bergoyang-goyang dengan kaki yang terlihat seperti pusaran angin dan mata yang berbentuk hati.

"ah nami mengajakku berbelanja, mungkin sekarang dia mulai jatuh cinta pada ku dan dia tidak mau jauh dariku ….hihihihi" gumam sanji dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum senyum gaje (gak jelas) . dasar bodoh padahal nami mengajaknya untuk dijadikan pembawa barang"aku mau nami" jawab sanji dengan lebainya.

"jangankan berbelanja,pergi kemanapun asal bersama nami kenerakapun aku mau " ucap sanji dengan bodohnya.

"dasar ternyata sama saja, yang satu gila makan satunya lagi gila cewek" ucap usop sweatdrop.

"geezzzz, dasar lebai" ucap zoro datar sambil tidur tiduran di deck dengan memeluk ketiga pedangnya **(hehehehehe….karena saya lagi senengnya dengan kata lebay jadinya saya pake aja untuk menabah sedikit humor ….ya meskipun garing sich)**

"kau bilang apa marimou, awas kau ya….!" Ucap saji kesal.

Sanji pun mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan " kati kau rambut rumput…..diable jamble" bletakkkkkkkkkk terdengar suara pukutan yang sangat keras "ouuuuuuh" ringis sanji sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena nami mendahuilinya sebelum sanji melakukan aksi konyolnya.

"dasar bodoh apa kau tak bisa tenang, aku pusing melihat kalian yang selalu bertengakar"

Ucap nami kesal.

"sudah sekarang sebaiknya kita berangkat saja" sambung nami sambil menyeret sanji.

"robin kau ikut juga kan?".

"hmmmmm boleh deh nona navigator" jawab robin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berangkat"

"sementara luffy ,usop,choper,franky dan brooke berencana untuk ikut bersama-sama ke kota tapi ketempat yang berbeda tentunya"

Luffy ke restaurant bersama usopp

Dan choper mencari tanaman tanaman yang akan dijadikan obat

Sedangkan frangky ingin membeli perlegkapan mekanik ditemani brooke.

"oooiiii zoro kau tidak ikut" tanya luffy pada.

"hmmmm, sepertinya aku disini saja menjaga kapal dan perempuan itu"jawab zoro datar.

"oooooo baiklah zoro, kalau begitu nanti ku kubawakan minuman kesukaanmu" ucap luffy yang kemudian berlalu bersama yang lainnya.

" kalau begitu kau saja yang bawa ini"nami melemparkan sebuah kartu yang kurang lebih besarnya seperti kartu ATM pada Zoro

"ini apa " tanya zoro keheranan

"itu alat untuk mengktifkan penutup bloknya, kau lihat tiang disana kan nah pada tiang tersebut ada tempat untuk mengesekkan kartu tersebut, jika kau gesekkan maka penutupnya akan aktif dan sebaliknya jika kau mau membukanya kau tinggal gesekean lagi kartunya, seperti orang yang kau lihat tadi, menerti" jelas nami dengan panjang lebar.

"iya aku mengerti, aku kan bukan dia" ucap zoro sambil menunjuk luffy

" ya sudah kami pergi dulu , dan aku ingatkan kau jangn pergi kemana mana sendirian karena nanti kami bisa susah mencarimu yang buta arah itu" ucap nami ketus

" sudah…. Dasar cerewet" ucap zoro sebal

"ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

"hahhhh" zoro hanya duduk bersila dengan memeluk pedangnya dengan expresi wajah yang kesal, lalu ia melanjutkan tidurnya .

Ceklek…terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka

"ternyatau kau keluar juga?" ucap zoro datar

Sedangkan seseorang yang ditanya hanya diam terpaku dengan expresi yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang kelihatan sedih bercampur haru bahagia.

"kau kenapa"tanya zoro lagi.

Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam terpaku melihat apa yang ada didepannya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"heyyyyy…..kau tidak apa apa kan, jawab aku" teriak Zoro.

Orang yang di tanya pun hanya akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"aaaku tidak aaapa-aaapa" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

" tapi kau kelihatan sedih, apa kau sedang mengingat sesuatu helena?" tanya zoro .

pada awalnya orang yang dipanggil helena ini tak ingin memberitahukan bahwa inilah pulau chrome tersebut .

"hey kenapa kau diam saja, kalau kau memang tidak mau cerita ya tidak apa-apa" ucap Zoro datar

"hey kau mau membantu ku kan?" ucap helena.

"boleh saja, memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?"balas Zoro tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"ttidak aku hanya ingin berkeliling tempat ini, kau mau menemaniku kan?"ucap helena

" ooooh, hanya itu, bolehlah lagian aku juga sudah bosan ditempat ini, dan kayaknya tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan kapal ditempat ini, disini sepertinya aman" ucap Zoro panjang lebar.

Zoro kemudian turun dari kapal diikuti helena, sebelum berangkat zoro mengaktifkan penutup blok terlebih dahulu,

"ayo kita berangkat" ucap zoro sambil memegang tangan helena dan sedikit menarik pemilik tangan tersebut untuk mengikutinya, tapi yang ditarik hanya diam memandangi tangannya yang dipegang dengan wajah yang memerah.

"ehhh..maaf" ucap zoro yang sadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, dan melepaskan tangan yang ia pegang.

"tttttidak apa-pa kok" sahut helena terbata bata, helena kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan penutup kepala pada bajunya kemudian helena mengambil langkah dan berjalan sambil menunduk, disini helena menggunakan baju dengan ukuran yang cukup besar berpenutup kepala dengan warna biru langit dengan strip putih pada bagian depan dan belakangnya dipadu dengan rok panjang berwarna putih dan memakai kaca mata putih.

Sedangkan Zoro mengikutinya dari belakang, didalam pikirannya zoro merasakan keanehan pada wanita ini, ia merasa wanita ini seperti ketakutan semenjak menapakan kakinya di pulau ini.

"wanita ini aneh sekali berjalan menunduk, tapi sepertinya ia hapal sekali dengan jalan ini walau berjalan menunduk seperti itu, mana dia pakai penutup kepala pagi pagi begini ditambah kaca mata, seperti orang menyamar saja"batin zoro, zoro mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Sdangkan helena trus berjalan menyusuri tempat menyusuri tempat sepi dan kemudian memasuki hutan kecil sampai akhirnya dia tiba pada sebuat tempat yang terlihat seperti pemakamam tapi yang terlihat hanya dua buah makam bergaya elit yang dipagari kristal putih,

"tttempat apa ini" gumam zoro dalam hati dengan keheranan, dan mulai menyadari keanehan pada wanita itu, dan wanita itu memang mngenal pulau besar ini

"hey tempat apa ini,dan kkkkau sedang apa?" .

"ini adalah makam ayah dan ibuku"jawab wanita itu dengan senyum pahitnya

'jjjjjadi ini pulau chrome yang kau ceritakan?' tanya zoro.

Helena menganguk dan hannya berkata maaf.

"maaf untuk apa?"ucap zoro dengan expresi datarnya.

"maaf karena tak memberitahumu terlebih dulu" jawab helena.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa"balas zoro.

"sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tambah Zoro

"sepertinya tidak ada, sebaiknya kita kembali kekapal sebulum ada yang tahu, terlebih pria itu "jawab helena dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekesalan.

"sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan makam itu, karena sepertinya kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya memandangnya saja,dan masalah pria itu dan hal yang lainnya tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami jadi…. aku akan melindungimu " kata kata yang sukses membuat senyum manis dari wanita itu keluar dengan tanpa beban "terima kasih" hanya kata itu yang saat ini bisa ia ucapkan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Kemudian helena berbalik dan memandangi makam itu kembali dengan mata yang sembab dan air mata yang mengalir lembut dari pipinya, lama memandangi makam sambil menangis ia pun mulai membuka suara dan mengucapkan kata kata kerinduan sambil menangis dan memeluk makan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah makam kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sedangkan zoro hanya memendangi wanita itu dengan perasaan iba terlebih saat ini wanita itu sedang menangis sambil mengucapkan kata kata kerinduan yang amat sangat pada lawan bicaranya yang sekarang sudah tertidur diadalam makam alias 'dead' meskipun tidak terlihat dari expresi wajahnya yang dingin.

Disisi lain zoro merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi ,dia mulai mengetatkan kewaspadaanya meskipun hal itu tidak terlihat dari sikap tenangnya.

'Slash…..brukk' sebuah kibasan dari jurus padang terbang zoro membuat kayu yang berada 100 meter dari keberadaan zoro dan helena itu terbelah dua dan tumbang hingga memperlihatkan sosok pria yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"sedang apa kau" ucap zoro dengan dinginnya sambil memengang shuzui yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memebelah kayu.

Sementara itu helena yang mendengar hal itu membalikan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri gemeteran,

"ddddddarren kaukah itu" ucap helena gagap.

"tttttttuannn putttttri helena" ucap pria yang dipanggil darren tersebut.

"ternyata dugaanku benar bahwa tuan putri masih hidup, syukurlah tuan putri aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati zoro dan helena.

"apa kau kenal dia helena?" tanya Zoro.

"iya, dia temanku dari kecil namanya darren dia adalah anak paman edward" jawab helena, sementara itu didalam hatinya helena dipenuhi rasa sesal dan bersalah ketika ia melihat darren, tentu saja karena daren belum tau tentang ayahnya yang mati melindunginya, ia mulai takut jika darren menanyakan hal tersebut, tega atau tidak ia harus tetap mengatakannya.

"darren, maafkan aku" ucap helena pelan.

"maaf untuk apa putri?" tanya daren.

"maaf karena aku, aaa-ayahmu harus mengorbankan nyawanya"ucap helenadengan mata yang sembab dan menitikkan air mata.

'Terkejut' ya hal itu lah yang darren rasakan setelah mendengar pernyataan dari helena bahwa ayah yang dikagumiya sekarang sudah tiada padahal baru saja ia mau menayakan apakah ayahnya juga baik baik saja tapi yang ia dengar malah sebaliknya, darren terdiam sejenak meresapi kata kata tersebut dan dan mulai mencoba menenangkan diri meski matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan cairan putih mulai menetes dari matanya, helena yang melihat expresi darren, semakin membuat ia merasa bersalah, karena ia tahu apa yang dirasakan darren saat ini , darren pasti sangat sedih bahkan sepertinya sangat sedih, bagai mana tidak paman edward adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa setelah kematian ibu dan kakanya beberapa tahun silam dan kini akhirnya harus menghadapi kenyataan menjadi yatim piatu sebatang kara setelah kematian ayahnya .

Helena membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, hal itu langsung membuyarkan kenangan-keanangan darren bersam ayahnya bersama ayahnya "ttttttuan putri aaaaapa yang kau lakukan" ucap daren tergagap – gagap sambil membutulkan posisi helena karena daran brpikir bahwa seorang tuan putri tidak pantas membungkukan badannya pada pelayannya.

"ssssudahlah tuan putri…tuan putri tak perlu minta maaf, karena ini bukan salah tuan putri, ini adalah takdir, takdir seorang penjaga ,meski pun sedih aku bangga pada ayah ia mampu melindungi tuan putri dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melanjukan perjuangan ayahku" ucap darren mantap.

Sementara itu zoro dengan expresi datarnay hanya diam membelakangi 2 orang yang sedang berbicara tersebut tanpa berkomentar.

"tuan putri sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini ketempat yang lebih aman sebelum ada orang lain datang dan melihat tuan putri disini terlebih itu adalah raja"ucap darren

"baiklah, sebelumnya terima kasih banyakya darren"ucap Helena sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Daren hanya menanggapinya dengan balas tersenyum. "ayo tuan putri kita berangkat " ucap darren sambil berjalan menunjukan jalan.

Helena dan zoro pun mengikuti darren.

….

Sesampainya ditempat yang ditunjukan darren, terlihat seutas senyum manis dari bibir helena.

"kau kenapa"tanya zoro yang sukses membuat lamunan helena akan masa lalunnya terbuyarkan.

"oh, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya teringat akan masa laluku di tempat ini, dulu sewaktu masih kecil paman edward sering mengajak ku ke tempat ini" jawab helena sambil menceritakan tentang nostalgianya dulu di tempat ini pada zoro.

Sedangkan zoro hanya ber oh ria.

" ayo masuk tuan putri, berbahaya jika berada diluar terlalu lama dalam keaadaan seperti ini"ucap darren sembari mempersilahkan dua orang tamunya untuk masuk.

"baik, terima kasih banyak darren"sahut helena.

"sudahlah tuan putri tak perlu berterima kasih , ini sudah jadi kewajiban saya untuk melayani tuan putri"jawab daren.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar karena rumah yang ditunjukkan darren ini sebenarnya adalah villa pribadi milik ayah helena yaitu raja sebelumnya henry myth, yang dimana penjagaan villa ini diserahkan pada keluarga edward , tapi karena edward dan istrinya marie diangkat sebagai pengasuh, perawat sekaligus pengawal pribadi sang anak tunggal raja yang tidak lain adalah helena, maka edward menyerahkan penjagaan dan perawatan villa pada dua anak robert dan daren juga beberapa pelayan lainnya sememntara itu darren masih berumur 12 tahun jadi yang mengatur perawatan adalah robert kakaknya yng pada saat itu berumur 19 tahun tapi karena penyakit yang dideritanya robert akhirnya tak sanggup melanjutkan wasiat ayahnya untuk menjaga villa, robert akhirnya meninggal dunia pada umurnya yang 23 tahun dan menyerahkan penjagaan dan perawatan villa pada adiknya yang tidak lain adalah darren yang pada saat itu baru berumur 16 tahun.

**End flashback**

Darren melangkah masuk diikuti helena dan zoro dan langsung mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk sementara itu ia pergi kedapur untuk menyiapan minuman dan hidangan lainnya untuk tamunya.

Saat minuman dan hidangan lainnya telah tersedia di meja berikut darren yang sudah duduk dan bergabung bersama zoro dan helena.

'oya tuan putri, orang yang rambutnya seperti rumput ini siapa, putri?" darren mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"hey" ucap zoro memotong pembicaraan sambil memandang darren dengan tatapan membunuh.

"glek" terdengar suara darren yang meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena ketakutan. "mamamamaaf " ucapnya sedikit ketakutan.

Sedangkan helena yang melehat kejadian ini hanya tersenyum melihat kekonyolan mereka.

"sudah sudah" ucap helena sambil tesenyum ringan.

"dia ini namanya Zoro 'Roronoa Zoro'", dia yang menolongku waktu anak buah suruhan raja berniat membunuhku.

Sedangkan darren hanya ber oh ria.

"kau tenang saja dia orang yang baik"sambung helena.

"memangnya tuan putri bertemu dengannya dimana?" tanya darren.

"aku bertemu dia di tengah lautan, waktu itu anak buah suruhan raja mengejarku sampai ke tengah lautan" jawab helena,

" di tengah lautan ?" tanya darren.

"iya" jawab helena singkat.

"jaaaangan jaangan dia ini baaajak laut" ucap darren terbata bata

"iya" jawab helena lagi.

"" teriak darren histeris dengan kursi yang ambruk ke belakang hingga kepalanya menghempas lantai "ouuugghhh" dia meringis kesakitan, tapi ia langsung berdiri dan menarik helena kebelakangnya dan menatap zoro dengan tatapan yang jikalau di artikan dengan kata-kata kurang lebih ia ingin mengatakan 'kejar daku kau kutangkap' (**wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw… maaf salah hahahahahaha humor saya kumat lagi).**

Begini tafsiran sebenarnya ' jangan mendekat" kurang lebih begitu.

Sedangkan zoro hanya menggeleng keheranan "dasar sok kuat" gumamnya dalam hati.

Dan helena pun juga keheranan dengan tingkah darren yang jadi aneh setelah mendengar pernyatan bahwa zoro bajak laut, memang sich dulunya ia juga heran bahkan ketautan setelah tau dia di kapal bajak laut akan tetapi karena lama kelamaan ia menyadari kelompok bajak laut ini berbeda dari kelompok bajak laut lainnya, sebenarnya predikat bajak laut yang mereka sandang hanya sebagai topeng untuk meraih impian mereka masing-masing,dari hal itu helena mengerti bahwa mereka hanya segerombolan anak muda dengan ambisi dan keinginan masing masing yang menggunakan nama bajak lautnya hanya sebagai organisasi untuk menyatukan mereka kedalam sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dalam mencapi impian mereka masing-masing.

**(sorry author berlagak sok pinter****,**** tapi menurut author kelompok bajak laut topi jerami atau lebih dikenal mugiwara kaizoku sebenarnya seperti itu)**

Helena mengertikenapa darren bersikap seperti itu, karena ia belum tau tentang hal itu lalu helena mencoba menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan panjang lebar sampai akhirnya ia mengerti.

**Di pusat perbelanjaan****.**

"Hey robin, bagaimana dengan yang ini, bagus tidak?".

"hmmmm...bagus sekali nona navigator, warnanya cantik"jawab robin tersenyum manis.

"ya kurasa juga begitu, baiklah aku ambil yang ini saja" ucap nami.

"kau pilih yang mana robin"tanya nami.

Robin tersadar dari lamunannya "hmmm sepertinya aku sedang tak ingin beli baju, nona navigator".

"kenapa?" tanya nami.

"oh, itu karena baju ku masih banyak"jawab robin sekenanya sambil memasang senyumannya

"lo kok gitu, tapi kurasa bajumu sudah ketinggalan mode robin, sekali-kali kan boleh memanjakan diri sendiri agar terlihat cantik" ucap nami panjang lebar.

"tapi kurasa dia tak akan tertarik d..." 'huft' robin menutup mulutnya karena Keceplosan.

"bisa gawat kalau ketahuan, semoga nami tidak tau arah pembicaraan ini"gumamnya dalam hati.

"hey robin kau kenapa?, 2 tahun tidak bertemu kenapa kau jadi aneh sih?, dan barusan kau ngomong apa?" ucap nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"tiiidak kok, maksudku tidak semua orang tertarik akan penampilan"tegas robin sedikit kelagapan tapi untung saja ia ahli dalam mengontrol expresi jadi nami percaya saja.

"ya sih, yang kau katakan memang benar, karena kita melihat orang yang seperti itu setiap hari"ucap nami panjang lebar.

"maksud nona navigator?"tanya robin.

"masa kau tidak tau robin, dikapal kita kan ada orang seperti itu"jawab nami.

Robin mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena masih tak mengerti, karena selama ini dia tak terlalu memperhatikan tentang hal seperti itu, meski sebenarnya dia selalu memperhatikan seseorang.

"memang ada dan siapa orangnya ?"tanyanya kembali

'Hehhh' nami sweatdrop kemudian mencoba menjelaskan.

"tentu saja ada, dan orangnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sibodoh luffy dan si buta arah zoro" ucap nami sambil tertawa geli

Sementara robin hanya tersenyum, dan entah kenapa dia merasa senang setelah mendengar nama seseorang disebut-sebut kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat baju-baju yang bergantungan, dan mengambil sebuah baju yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"bagaimana menurutmu nona navigator"ucap robin sambil memperlihatkan baju pilihannya.

"wwahhhhhh itu bagus sekali robin, seleramu memang tinggi, kau pasti cocok dengan baju itu,dan dengan sedikit make over dariku pria manapun pasti akan takluk jika melihatmu" tegas nami dengan cerianya sampai matanya berbintang.

"kalau begitu aku beli yang ini saja"ucap robin sambil tersenyum manis.

**Disebuah restaurant**

"aiiiir...airrrrrr ...ambilkan air" teriak seseorang bertopi jerami mondar mandir sambil memegang leherya.

"glek...hah lega nya" ucap orang itu setelah salah satu temannya yang berambut keriting dan membawa ketapel membawakan ia minuman "dasar kau luffy, kau tidak pernah berubah tapi sepertinya aneh melihatmu keselek seperti itu padahal dikapal kau makan lebih ganas dari ini tapi kau tak pernah keselek, aku yakin ada orang yang sedang membicarakanmu" ucap orang itu.

"yahhhh...mungkin, aku juga tidak tau ussop" ucap seseorang yang dipanggil luffy.

Di villa pribadi raja

"Sial ada yang sedangmenjelek-jelekkanku"gumam zoro dalam hatinya karena merasakan bibirnya bergetar.

"Hey... sebaiknya kita kembali kekapal, mungkin mereka sudah kembali?" ucap zoro.

"ya...aku rasa juga begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali lebih awal dari mereka karena kunci bloknya ada pada kita" jawab helena.

"hey...hey tunggu dulu tuan putri, apa kau akan ikut dengan mereka?" tanya darren.

"hmmm...iya kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut mereka, karena sudah tidak ada tempat yang aman lagi disini untukku dan diam disini hanya akan mengantar nyawa, " jawab helena.

"tapi...itu sangat berbahaya putri, dan lagi pula kau akan jadi bajak laut jika ikut mereka, lebih baik kau disini, aku akan melindungimu disini" ucap darren

"maaf darren bukannya aku meremehkanmu tapi kau tak akan mampu melakukannya, aku sudah terlalu merepotkan keluargamu,dan masalah menjadi bajak laut kukira aku sudah menjelaskannya, siapa mereka sebenarnya"ucap helena panjang lebar.

"baiklah kalau itu mau tuan putri, aku tidak bisa menolak"ucap daren sedikit ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memendang zoro "hey...kau berjanjilah kalau kau akan mlindungi putri helena" tegasnya dengan tajam.

"hahhh...iya iya"ucap zoro dengan nada malas tapi sebenarnya ia seius didalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat, kita harus cepat" ucap zoro seraya menarik helena untuk ikut bersamanya.

"baiklah darren sampai jumpa" ucap helena lembut.

"iya tuan putri"

"hati hati tuan putri" ucap darren.

Lalu zoro dan helena pun berlalu.

"jaga dirimu baik baik putri" terik darren dari kejauhan.

"iya, kau juga darren" jawab helena.

Yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan darren.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota untuk kembali ke pelabuhan, mereka memilih melawati kota karena permintaan helena yang katanya rindu ingin melihat lihat pemandangan kota padahal daerah ini sangat rawan bagi helena sendiri.

Lama menyusuri jalanan kota helena memandangi sebuah toko yang berada sekitar 70 meter di depannya dengan tatapan tertarik , toko tersebut sekarang sedang dikerumuni banyak anak –anak kecil, dan tanpa basa basi lagi helena berlari kearah toko tersebut.

"hey kau mau apa?"ucap zoro.

"aku mau itu"jawab helena sembari menunjuk es krim yang dibawa seorang ana k yang ada disana.

"hahh, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja"sahut zoro.

"habis, aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim di toko itu, aku ingin sekali memakannya, aku mohon belikan aku ya...ya..! "kata helena manja.

"kau tau , es krim disan enak lo"sambungnya lagi.

"hah...kau ini ada-ada saja, baiklah aku akan belikan"ucap zoro pasrah.

"terima kasih"ucap helena dengan senyum manis yang terlihat manja"

...

"pak aku minta es krimnya 2"ucap seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah helena.

"ok...nak, tunggu sebentar" jawab paman penjual eskrim tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian paman penjual es krim tersebut menyodorkan 2 buah es krim pada helena.

Lalu mereka kembali lanjutkan perjalanan,

"hey" panggil helena.

"apa "jawab zoro datar.

"ini untukmu"ucap helena sembari menyodorkan salah satu es krim yang dipegangnya.

"tidak, tidak usah aku tidak suka makanan seperti itu"jawab zoro sinis.

"sudah, kau coba saja dulu, itu anak kok"ucap helena dengan sedikit memaksa.

"ayolah, aku sengaja membelikan satu untukmu"pinta helena sembari menarik lengan zoro dan memaksanya untuk menggenggam es krim tersebut, sekarang es krim tersebut sudah dalam genggaman zoro

"hahhhhh...dasar, aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka makanan seperti ini...bodoh, aku kan sukanya bir" gumamanya dalam hati, lalu ia mencoba memasukan es krim itu kemulutnya kemudian mencoda mencerna rasanya...hmmmmmmm...

"aku benci mengakuinya tapi ini enak sekali" katanya dalam hati.

Dia melihat orang disampingnya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"ada apa?" ucap nya sinis

"tiiidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja es krimmu lebih dulu habis dari es krimku padahal kau bila ng tidak suka, apa kau mau lagi ?" tanya helena yang sukses menomatkan muka zoro.

zoro hanya diam.

"sial...aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku ingin lagi"gumamnya dalam hati

"tidak, terima kasih" ucapnya sinis sedangkan helena hanya tersenyum memandanginya

"hey...lihat disana " ucap helena sambil menunjuk ke keramaian.

"hmmmm apa" jawab zoro datar.

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik disana, sepertinya ada pertunjukan menarik , kita kesana ya!"ucap helena

"sudahlah kita harus cepat kembali kekapal"jawab zoro.

"aku mohon...kali ini saja...ya...ya " ucap helena sambil memohon dengan manjanya.

"hahhhhhhh...baiklah tapi sebentar saja" ucap zoro pasrah.

Mereka pun berlari menghampiri keramaian tersebut.

...

Mata helena terbelelak melihat sesuatu yang ada di depanya, bukan karena melihat pertunjukan yang mengagumkan tapi ia terbelalak melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

Ternyata ia salah, keramaian ditempat itu bukan karena pertunjukan pertunjukan yang menarik tetapi karena rombongan kerajaan yang sedang melintas melewati jalan itu.

Helena bertidiri terpaku karena melihat sosok yang sangat ia benci, seseorang yang telah membuatnya hidup menderita,membunuh orang rang yang disayanginya

"raja arkhass" bibirnya bergetar saat mengucap kata tersebut sedangkan sorot matanya masih memandangi orang yang paling dibencinya itu tentunya dengan tatapan kebencian, mendengar helena mengucapkan kata raja akrhass ditambah dengan sikapnya yang aneh saat melihat orang tersebut, zoro semakin yakin orang yang disebut helena sebagai rajaitu adalah orang yang telah membunuh ke dua orang tuanya dan juga orang yang sedang mengincar nyawanya.

Sementara itu raja arkhass merasakan ada hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya berada ditempat ini, lama ia memandangi kerumunan orang orang disekitarnya akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yang sedang bediri terpaku, wanita bertudung dan berkaca mata.

"helena"ucapnya dengan senyum dan seringai liciknya, "ternyata dugaanku benar kalau kau belum mati"

"berhenti" teriaknya, semua rombongan, pengawal, para penari latar dan para marching band kerajaan pun berhenti, arkhass turun dari kendaraannya **(kendaraannya arkhass disini mirip kayak mobil yang biasa dipakai di lapangan golf, pasti tau kan)**

zoro menyadari bahwa arkhass mengetahui keberadaan helena, kemudian zoro menarik lengan helena yang masih berdiri terpaku dan berlari menginggal tempat itu sebelum mereka tertangkap

"rake, jake tangkap wanita bertudung yang bersama pria berambut hijau itu, jika pria itu melawan habisi saja dia"perintah arkhass pada 2 anak buahnya, rake dan jake.

"baik raja" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari mengejar zoro.

"cih...sial mereka mengejar"ucap zoro, dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya "pound cannon" zoro menyerang dengan tehnik pedang terbangnya, tapi rake dan jake berhasil menghindari nya bahkan rake sudah balik menyerang dengan serangan langsung,

'tringggg' suara besi yang beradu, zoro menangkis serangan rake dengan shuzui yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya dengan pose meremehkan dan mungkin hanya mengunakan 20 persen kekuatannya

"ternyata kau hebat juga, tapi sayang sekali aku akan membunuhmu"ucap rage dengan seringaian liciknya.

Zoro tersenyum licik ditambah dengan dark facenya"kau masih bisa berkata berkata sombongd engan serangan lemah seperti itu, kau yang akan mati"

Rake sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, 'zraakkkkk' tubuh rake tertebas pedang iblis kitetsu yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari sarungnya, rake terkapar dengan berlumuran darah.

"Rake..." teriak jake yang melihat saudara kembarnnya terapar berlumuran darah.

"sialan kau marimo, mati kau" jake melompat dan mencoba menyerang dari udara "lion fang slash" teriaknya

" Serangga kecil "zoro masih dengan pose tenangnya "sepertinya kau juga ingin mati".

"nomikomu giri" zoro melompat ke udara dengan kaki yang dirapatkan dan tangan yang dipentangkan, ia terlihat seperti walet yang sedang terbang menyambar nyambar diudara. 'Zrakkkkkk' jake jatuh dari udara dengan berlumuran darah.

Setelah kakinya mendarat ke bumi zoro.

Zoro memansang penutup kepalanya mencabut wadou ichimonji dari dari sarungnya, dan menggigitnya.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu untuk melarikan diri" ucapnya mantap.

"sepertinya kau mau melawanya?"ucap arkhass.

"sayang sekali ...kau memang hebat tapi untuk mengalahkanku itu mustahil kau telah memilih musuhyang salah anak muda" sambungnya.

" jangan banyak bicara,ayo buktikan" ucap zoro.

"baiklah"ucap arkhass dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek

"jump"

Zoro terbelak melihat orang yang dihadapannya telah menghilang seperti hantu belum sempat terkejut dalam sekejap sebuah pulukan mendarat diperutnya, membuat ia terpelanting 200 meter hingga merobohkan 30 tiang lampu "uhugh" darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya

"manusia apa dia, gerakannya tidak terbaca bahkan hawa keberadaanya saja tidak terasa, dia seperti menghilang ke dimensi lain, apa ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal mustahil seperti itu, apa dia pemakan buah setan" gumam zoro dalam hatinya.

"kau pasti heran ya, itu masih belum seberapa, akan kutunjuan yang lebih hebat,...oya dan satu lagi aku bukan pemakan buah menjijikan itu" ucap arkhass datar

Zoro terkejut mendengar perkataan arkhass bukan karena ia mangetakan jurus yang tadi masih belum seberapa, tapi saat ia mengatakan ia bukan pemakan buah setan.

"sepertinya ia juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang manusia seperti apa dia ini"gumamnya dalam hati

"baiklah tidak usah berlama lama" ucap arkhass

Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya kedepan lalu melakukan gerakan yang terlihat seperti sedang meremas sesuatu.

Zoro merasakan keanehan peda tubuhnya ia merasakan seperti sedang terlilit ular python super besar, ia mesarakan tulang tulangnya seperti mau remuk saja , ia merasa tubuhnya melayang seperti terangkat ke udara "uhugh" darah segar lagi-lagi menembur dari mulutnya.

"apa ini , apa yang ia lakukan, ini mustahil ia bukan manusia, membunuh seseorang hanya seperti memainkan boneka 'uhugh' " darah menyembur lagi dari mulutnya "sepertinya akau akan mati "gumamnya dalam hati.

Arkhass pelan pelan melepaskan genggamannya dan zoro jatuh dari udara, tapi rasanya dia belum puas menyiksa Zoro sebelum zoro jatuh ke bawah ia menghentakan kakinya ke aspal sehingga tanah ber aspal yang ada di bawah zoro naik keatas membentuk seperti tiang besar dengan ujung yang sedikit lancip menghantam perut zoro yang masih berada diudara...'bugghhhh' "uhugh" lagi lagi zoro memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan ia pun terkulai tak berdaya diatas tiang tersebut.

"" teriak helena dengan sangat keras dan histeris sehingga terdengar sampai di seluruh kota...!

luffy dan semuanya nyag sedang berjalan untuk kebali kekapal juga mendengar teriakan tersebut terlebih teriakan tersebut menyebut nama orang yang dikenalnya

"hey apa kalian mendengarnya" tanya luffy keseluruh krunya.

"Iya sepertinya ai meneriakkan nama zoro" jawab nami.

"kira kira apa yang terjadi dengan tuan pendekar" ucap robin cemas.

"sebaiknya kita kesana untuk memastikan" ucap luffy

"tapi kita harus kemana bodoh" tanya sanji.

"tentu saja mencari zoro" kat luffy .

"tapi apa kau tau dimana dia?" tanya usop.

"aku juga tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan hawa keberadaannya didekat sini, ayo ...kalian ikuti saja aku" jawab luffy.

"baiklah, ayo berangkat"sambungnya.

Luffy pun berlari ke menuju asal suara diikuti semua krunya.

...

"zorooooooooooooo" teriak luffy dan semua kru histeris ,karena melihat keadaan zoro yang menyedihkan .

"apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya luffy entah kepada siapa.

"kau...apa kau temannya sipendekar pedang ini" tanya seseorang yang tidak lain adalah arkhass

"siapa kau, apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya luffy.

"kau tanya sendiri saja padanya!"jawab arkhass santai

Tanpa basa basi lagi luffy berlari menuju zoro.

...

"zoro" luffy menggoyang-goyang tubuh zoro untuk menyadarkannya.

Tapi zoro tak kunjung sadar.

"sudah luffy, biar aku yang tangani "ucap choper.

Chopper memeriksa keadaan zoro dengan alat alat medisnya, zoro akhirnya membua ma

"hey kau apa yang kau lakukan pada zoro, apa masalahmu dengannya, zoro adalah orang baik dia tidak mungkin menyerang seseorang tanpa alasan"teriak luffy.

"oooooo, aku hanya sedikit main-main dengannya, itu saja" jawab arkhass santai.

"lalu kenapa kau menyerangnya?" tanya luffy.

"karena dia mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan aksi heroicnya yang murahan, dia mencoba melindungi wanita itu, karena itu aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran" ucap arkhass santai dengan seringaian liciknya sembari menunjuk seorang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"jadi serahkan wanita itu sekrang jika kau tak mau bernasib sama seperti dia" sambungya.

"memang ada urusan apa kau dengan helena?" ucap luffy dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"kau tidak perlu tau bocah karena ini bukan urusanmu, cepat kau berikan saja dia padaku" jawab arkhass masih dengan gaya santainya

"hey luffy apa kau ingat waktu kita menyelamatkan helena, waktu itukan ada orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya, mungkin saja dia adalah salah satunya, jadi mungkin dia juga mengincar nyawa helena" ucap nami.

"jangan luffy, jangan kau serahkan helena padanya"ucap zoro yang tiba tiba bangkit,

"zoro kau harus tenang, lukamu sangat parah banyak tulangmu yang patahakn berbahaya jika kau bertarung lagi"ucap chopper.

"sudahlah chopper aku tidak apa –apa kau tak perlu khawatir tentang keadaan tubuhku karena yang mengerti tentang tubuhku hanya aku" jawab zoro.

"tapi zoro" sela choper

"sudahlah choper" ucap zoro memotong kata-kata choper.

"ayo luffy" sambungnya

"baiklah, ayo kita lindungi teman kita" ucap luffy.

"Majuuuuuu..."

"Dasar bodoh ternyata kalian lebih memilih mati,baiklah kalau itu memang mau kalian maka akan ku kabulkan"

"gear 2nd"luffy menggigit ibu jarinya memompa aliran darahnya agar mempercepat laju aliran darahnya sehingga ia bisa menambah kecepatan , tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi merah,

Luffy langsung melancarkan serangan berkecepatan tinggi

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" 'debb' serangan luffy berhasil ditahan tengan tangan kiri bahkan arhas tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya bahkan ¼ mm pun tidak, saat ini posisi genggaman tangan luffy yang ia gunakan untuk memukul sedang digenggam oleh tangan besar milik arkas.

"hanya seperti itu kemapuanmu" ucap arkhass lalu melancarkan pukulan tepat ke dada luffy

'Cdebbb' 'crakkk' luffy terpental 200 m merobohkan pohon-pohon dan tiang-tiang lampu.

"uhhugh" darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, luffy memegang dadanya menahan sakit yang luar biasa, ia merasakan tulang-turak rusuk didadanya remuk.

"bbbagaima mungkin seperti ini, aku kan manusia karet" gumam uffy dalam hatinya

"apa dia pengguna haki"sambungnya.

"Itu mungkin saja bocah karena aku ini dewa" ucap arkhass sambil tertawa ala raksasa.

"cih...ini belum selesai" luffy kembali bangkit.

"gear 3rd"luffy menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan pembesaran pada kedua tangannya.

"hyaaaa" luffy mementangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"jump" serangan luffy terhenti karena tau-tau arkhass menggenggam wajah luffy (wajahnya di bejek) lalu arkhass mengangkat luffy dan membantingnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan kitinya berada dalam saku (gaya amat cara kelahihanya) kepala luffy masuk ½ meter ke dalam tanah dengan tubuh yang terkulai belum puas mennyiksa luffy arkhass menginjak perut luffy sehingga kepala luffy secara reflek terangat keatas "uhhuaghhh"darah segar muncrat lagi, belum kepalanya jatuh lagi ketanah, kepalanya dinjak lagi hingga masuk 1 meter ketanah ,sungguh kejam sekarang yang terlihat dari luffy hanya kakinya saja yang kejang kejang **(author sangat senang) .**

"lufffyyyyyyyyy" teriak semua kru .

"sialan kau" sanji melancarkan serangan andalannya "diable jamble" kakinya menyala, membara seperti api "hyaaaaa mati kau" sssepp" tendangan sanji hanya dihargai tangan kiri oleh arkhass, saat ini arkhass sedang memegang tangan kaki sanji yang menyala dengan tangan kirinya"jadi kau senang dengan hal yang menyala ya?" ucap arkhas mengejek.

"akan kuberikan yang lebih hebat" wusssh dari tangan kiri arkhass keluar api yang membakar kaki sanji hingga ke semua tubuhnya hingga sekarang sanji terlihat seperti manusia api (kurang lebih kayak si manusia api di fantastic four) dan arkhass langsung melemparnya.

"sanjiiii" teriak semua kru histeris' nami langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menurunkan hujan untuk sanji, setelah api ditubuh sanji padam terlihatlah tubuh sanji yang hangus dengan baju yang compang-camping lunglai tak berdaya

Robin yang dri tadi diam mulai ikut menyerang dia mencoba menumbuhkan tangannya dan membekuk arkhass , tak tinggal diam usop melayangkan tembakan burung apinya tapi "huuhhh" arkhass meniup burung api usopp seperti meniup kue ulang dan burung api itupun padam sementara itu robin terjatuh kesakitan karena bekukannya lepas.

"ohhhhh jadi akau juga suka api hidung aneh" arkhass menyembur usop dengan api yang keluar dari tangannya (kayak avatar lah) hingga ia hangus terbakar seperti sanji, tak tinggal diam franky, chopper,dan brooke melancarkan serangan gabungan.

"franky hammer, kokutei roseo,yahazu giri" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"dasar sampah" uca arkhass 'wushh' hanya dengan satu kibasan tangn kirinya arkhass mereka bertiga diterbangkan angin dan membentur bangunan hingga bangunan tu roboh dan mereka tertimpa reruntuhannya.

Zoro terbelalak melihatnya "siapa orang ini ia seperti disa mengendalikan element kehidupan" batin zoro

"nami panggil zoro ayo lakukan tidak ada cara lain untuk sekarang" ucap zoro pada nami yang sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sebuah rencana yang telah mereka siapakan.

Nami mengeluarkan bola bola udara dari clima tactnya (bener g' tulisannya)hingga membentuk gumpalan awan hitam "super thuder bolt tempo" keluarlah petir yang super besar dari gumpalan awan hitam tersebut ditambah suara yang menggelegar dan sangat menyilaukan tapi petir itu tidak di tunjukkan untuk menyerang arkhass, tapi sebenarnya petir itu hanya sebagai perusak konsentasi, zoro menembus petir dengan gerakan super cepat meski sengatannya tetap terasa tapi harus tetap ia lakukan jika ingin berhasil, karena ia berpikir dengan serangan mendadak pasti bisa melukainnya.

Arkhass terkejut melihat Zoro yang tiba tiba sudah ada dihadapannya, tapi sayang sekali tak sempat menyelesaikan keterkejutannnya zoro telah siap dengan serangannya "kikio kyotoryu ashura makyusenn" zzrakkkkk luka bersilang didada dengan darah yang menyembur keluar "arrrgggghhhhhh"brukkkkk, langsung ambruk.

Suasana hening hingga debu-debu yang diakibatkan petir itu menghilang, hingga terlihatlah laki laki yang berdiri kokoh dan seseorang yang ambruk bergelimang darah dengan luka yang bersilang di dadanya.

"ttttiiiiidak mungkin"ucap seseorang yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"tentu saja itu mungkin" kata seseorang yang yang berdiri kokoh.

"bbbbbaaaagaimana mungkin itu terjadi, aku jelllas-jellas telah menebasnya tapi kenapa ini yang terjadi, apa dia benar benar dewa"gumam pria yang tergeletak.

"tentu saja itu mungkin karena aku ini dewa, aku bisa melakukan segalanya , dan hanya melakukan itu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku, karena aku orang terkuat didunia, arkhass myth"ucap orang yang berdiri kokoh yang tidak lain adalah arkhass

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kulakukan akan kuberi tahu kau itu adalah tehnik absorbtion sebuah tehnik yang dapat membalikkan keadaandan contohnya adalah kau,kau menyerangku dengan menebas ku pada begian dada dan itu memang kena tapi serangan itu tidak melukaiku tapi sebaliknya dia melukaimu tepat pada bagian yang sama, yaitu bagian tubuhku yang kau serang

"dia bukan manusia tapi iblis" gumamnya dalam hati.

"nah sekarang kembali ke tujuan yang sebenarnya" ucap arkhass memandang seorang wanita yang berada sekitar 200 m didepannya wanita itu sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh 2 orang wanita yang tidak lain adalah nami dan robin.

"ternyata masih ada dua serangga pengganggu" ucap arkhass

"jump" dalam sekejap mata arkhass sampai di hadapan nami dan robin dan menggampar mereka berdua 'wushhh' ternyata ia menggampar udara tentu saja karena yang di serangnya adalah bayangan yang dibuat nami dengan dengan clima tactnya.

"argggggghhhhhhhhhh" teriaknya dengan amarah yang meluap

" tutup semua jalur keluar pelabuhan, dan blokir pembukaan semua blok parkiran pelabuhan" teriaknya memerintah seluruh pengawalnya , ia pun menebak-nebak arah kaburnya helena, tentu saja hal ini telah diperhitungkan nami sehingga ia membuat kamuflase yang membuat arkhass akan mengejar kearah sebaliknya, dan rencananya berhasil arkhass berlari ke arah yang sebaliknya.

setelah arkhass dan semua pengawalnya menghilang dari pandangan zoro mencoba bangun diikuti kru yang lainya yang juga sudah mulai sadar.

"luffy bawa kartu ini dan kembalilah kekapal lebih dulu" ucap zoro dengan suara yang berat .

"kau mau kemana marimou, dan dimana nami dan robin?"tanya sanji yang juga dengan suara yang berat.

"sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar dan tenanglah robin, nami dan helena selamat sekarang mereka berada di tempat aman"jawab, zoro

Zoro kemudian berlari meninggalkan kru yang lainnya menuju ke villa pribadi raja karena robin, nami dan helena pasti ada disana seperti yang direncanakan.

"Zoroo, kau mau kemana lukamu sangat parah, sebaiknya aku mengobatimu dulu" teriak chopper

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja sebaiknya kau obati yang lainnya, dulu kau sudah bilang padaku kalau kau berhasil menciptakan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat dan tadi kau suadh memberikan ku satu jadi aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya sekarang kau berikan pada yang lainya"teriak zoro sambil berlari dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Sementara itu di villa pribadi raja

"tuuuan putri anda kenapa,anda tidak kenapa-napa kan dan mereka ini siapa dan dimana tuan Zoro ?" tanya darren yang terkejut melihat kedatangan helena yang tiba-tiba dan dalam keaadan pucat .

"sudahlah darren aku tidak apa, sebaiknya antar kami keruang bawah tanah nanti kuceritakan semuanya disana" jawab helena.

Lalu helena menceritakan semuanya setelah mereka sampai diruang bawah tanah,

Setelah itu suasana jadi hening, semuanya terdiam dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"brakkkk" terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa sehingga terlihat sosok pelakunya, soeorang pemuda berambut hijau yang berlumuran darah.

"zoro" ucap nami dan robin bersamaan ketika melihat pemuda berambut hijau itu dari layar monitor yang memantau keaadaan di lantai atas.

Nami dan yang lainya pergi kelantai atas untuk menemui zoro dan mengajaknya ke ruang bawah tanah,

Di ruang bawah tanah

"zoro kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya nami.

"aakkkku...uhuuaggghhh"zoro muntah darah.

Nami dan yang lainnya menjadi panik melihat hal ini dia mulai berpikir kenapa Cuma zoro yang bisa sampai disini bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, keadaan mereka pasti lebih parah dari zoro sehingga tidak bisa kesini.

" yang lainnya baik baik saja aku sudah menyuruh mereka kekapal lebih dulu, kau tenang saja disana juga ada chopper" ucap zoro tepat sasaran, zoro memang sudah menebak apa yang dipikirkan nami.

Zoro merasakan matanya berkunang kunang dan 'brukk' ia pingsan. Semua yang ada disana menjadi panik.

"angkat dia ke tempat tidur lalu ambilkan aku perban!" ucap nami

Setelah meletakan zoro di tempat tidur dan membalut semua lukanya dengan perban, lalu suasana jadi hening.

"sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja disini" helena mulai angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan

"apa yang kau bicarakan tuan putri, apa yang akan putri lakukan" tanya darren cemas .

"Aku akan kekerajaan "jawabnya

"tapi tuan putri, jika putri kesana putri hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa, lagi pula apa yang akan tuan putri lakukan"tanya darren .

" kau tenang saja darren aku punya rencana sendiri dan aaku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mencoba menyelamatkan kalian dan kerajaan ini" jawab helena.

"tappiii..." ucap nami

"sudahlah aku akan baik-baik saja nami, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" potong helena

Helena mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkanya ke depan tembok yang ada di ruang bawah tanah itu dan membaca mantra dalam hatinya.

'Creeeckkkk ' sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka semua terkejut melihatnya terutama darren .

"bbbbbbaaaagaiman bisa ada pintu rahasia di sini" ucap darren sambil terheran-heran.

"ini dulu adalah rahasia setiap raja clan myth, dulu ayahku pernah mengajakku ketempat ini kemudian ia memberitahuku tentang mantra rahasia pembuka pintu ini berharap agar hal ini akan berguna nantinya dan selain itu memintaku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun karena ia bilang ini rahasia antara aku dan dia, kau mungkin tidak tahu pintu ini sebenarnya langsung tersambung ke ruang bawah tanah kerajaan yang dimana adalah salah satu ruang rahasia yang digunakan para raja clan myth untuk menyimpan semua benda berharga peninggalan clan myth terdahulu dan hal itulah yang diinginkan arkhass sehingga ia mengejarku" tutur helena.

"baiklah darren, ayo ikut aku" sambungnya,

"o...ya nami sebaiknya kau panggilkan chopper karena sepertinya zoro terluka parah" ucap helena sambil tersenyum, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang dijelaskan tadi melewati lorong penghubung tempat itu dan villa pribadi raja.

"benar juga, zoro pernah mengatakan kalau mereka sekarang berada di pelabuhan,aku tidak boleh berdiam diri, ucapan helena ada benarnya" gumamnya dalam hati.

Nami lalu bangkit dari duduknya "robin jaga zoro ya" ucapnya.

Dan di ruang bawah tanah kini hanya ada dua orang yaitu zoro dan robin.

Robin duduk disamping zoro yang terlelap, matanya tak lepas dari memandang wajah damai seseorang yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi zoro, hal yang sangat ingin ia lalukan selama ini, ia megelus pipi zoro dengan tangan lembutnya sambil sesekali tersenyum memandang wajah damai orang yang disentuhnya, kalau saja dada zoro sedang tidak terluka, ia ingin sekali merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu, tapi ia urungkan karena, zoro pasti kesakitan jika luka didadanya tersentuh, lama ia memandangi wajah dan mengelus elus pipi seseorang yang sedang terlelap itu, ia mulai memberanikan diri, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya yang jelas sat ini ia ingin mengecup kening orang itu.

Ia menyelipkan rambut hitam lurusnya ke telinganya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencim kening zoro dengan pelan dan lembut , tanpa disadari orang yang sedang dicium tengah sadar dari pingsannya saat bibirnya masih melekat di kening zoro.

"roooooooobin" desahnya.

Mata robin terbelalak mendengarnya, ia sungguh sangat terkejut, ia lalu melepas ciumannya dan berdiri dengan cepat dan membelakangi zoro.

"rorooooobin"ucap zoro pelan.

Robin masih berdiri terpaku membelakangi zoro kepalanya tertunduk, wajahnya merah luar biasa karena malu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia sudah tertangkap basah.

Tiba tiba sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang mengejujutkanya "zorrrro" sebuah nama terucap dari mulutnya, air mata nya tak terbendung lagiia memegangi erat tangan laki laki yang ia yakini adalah zoro, ia membalikan badannya dan langsung membalas pelukan hangat tersebut dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada zoro sambil menagis bahagia.

"owwwgh" zoro meringis kesakitan, robin langsung tersadar setelah mendengarnya ia, ternyata ia menyentuh luka zoro ia pun melepas pelukannya, tapi zoro tak membiarkannya bahkan zoro mendekapnya lebih erat "sudah, tidak apa-apa kok" ucapnya robin kembali memeluk zoro lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, zoro tersenyum "kau cantik sekali robin" ucapnya dengan pelan dan sukses membuat wajah robin seperti tomat dan sedikit tertunduk, zoro memegang dagu robin dan mengangkat wajanya, sekarang wajah mereka sangat dekat zoro memandangnya lekat-lekat menerawang jauh kedalam mata wanita ini

"kau tau robin kau adalah orang yang sangat ingin kutemui saat kita terpisah selama 2 tahun,...aishiteru...hana"ucap zoro dan mencium bibir robin dengan lembut.

Kali ini ia hanya melayangkan short kiss karena ia menunggu jawaban dari robin, setelh melepaskan ciumannya ia menatap robin kembali sambil menunggu jawaban' robin tersenyum manis "i love you too" ucapnya, zoro bengong mendengrnya kare ia tidak tahu artinya, ia hanya menebak-nebak saja berharap bahwa jawaban itu adalah ya dan itu memang benar.

Sementara robin tersenyum melihat zoro yang kebingungan, robin mulai sadar kalau zoro tak tahu arti dari perkataannya dalam hatinya ia berkata "dasar tidak romantis" robin mengtakannya sekali lagi kali ini dengan bahasa yang dimengerti zoro, "aishiteru yo zoro" senyum sumringah zoro pun terlihat, mereka berdua tersenyum bersama, dan pelan tapi pasti mereka saling mendekatkan wajah hingga akhirnya bibir bertemu bibir dan menciptakan sebuah kehangantan antara mereka berdua, ciuman ke dua mereka ini adalah long kiss, zoro terus melumat bibir lembut robin begitu juga robin,mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, lidah mereka saling beradu, liur tercampur jadi satu tak tau kalau mereka suadah menelan ludah pasangan masing masing (menjijikkan, tapi itulah cinta yang sudah dikuasai nafsu),mereka berciuman dengan liarnya terutama zoro karena ia yang selalu menekan, terlihat dari posisi badan robin yang agak condong kebelakang dan posisi zoro yang menekan kedepan, sesekali saling melepaskan untuk mengambil oksigen dan melanjutkannya kembali dengan liarnya, tak terasa mereka melakukannya cukup lama yach sekitar 30 menitan lah.

'Brukk' terdengar suara pintu yang di buka paksa, zoro melirik kearah monitor tanpa melepas ciumannya, tapi setelah melihat nami dan yang lainya masuk ke villa ia terkejut dan langsung melepaska ciuman liarnya dan tersenyum "mereka sudah datang" katanya sambil tersenyum menatap robin yang masih dalam pelukannya, robin balas tersenyum dengan mukanya yang merah.

"ini rahasia antara kita" bisik zoro pelan dengan senyuman khasnya,

Robin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah nami dan kru yang lainnya masuk keruang bawah tanah zoro dan robin bersikap seperti biasanya seolah-olah tak ada hubungan apa-apa antara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian kemudian helena dan darren membawa kaca berisi benda aneh yaitu bola mata berwarna silver rainbow seperti bola mata yang dimiliki helena **(kalau bingung ngebayangin silver rainbow nech ku kasih tau, pernah liat keping cd gak,? Nah silver rainbow itu kayak gitu, kayak bagian bawah keping cd yang seperti cermin berwarna silver dengan kilatan pelangi, nah seperti itulah bola mata clan myth)**

"apa itu "tanya nami.

"ini adalah mata milik trap myh pendiri clan myht sekaligus raja pertama chrome kingdom" jawab helena.

"memangnyanya untuk apa benda itu?"tanya nami lagi.

Helena tak menjawab ia malah berjalan kearah zoro.

"zoro" ucapnya  
"hnnnmm" jawab zoro.

"apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya helena.

"aku akan membantu jika itu bisa kulakukan"jawab zoro.

"kau pasti bisa" ucap helena.

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya zoro.

"aku ingin menyelamatkan kerajaan dari arkhass"ucap helena.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya zoro.

"aku tidak bisa tapi kau bisa"jawab helena.

"memang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya zoro lagi.

"kau harus bertarung dan mengalahkannya"jawab helena.

"hey...kau gila menyuruh zoro melakukan itu, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri" sela robin.

"tunggu yang dikatakan robin benar, itu hanya akan sia-sia karena ia pasti bisa menglahkanku hanya dengan sekali serang apalagi dalm keadaan seperti ini" jelas zoro.

"ya itu benar, bersama saja itu mustahil bisa dilakukan apalagi melawannya sendiri.."sahut luffy .

"tidak, itu bisa kau lakukan dengan benda ini"jawab helena sambil menunjukknan tabung berisi bola mata tersebut.

"apa kau bermaksud untuk memasang mata itu ke zoro" tanya chopper.

"ya" jawab helena singkat.

"tapi bagimana caranya, kita tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa peralatan memadai" tanya chopper.

"iya operasi pemasangan mata tidak akan bisa dilkukan tanpa peralana medis yang memadai" sahut nami.

"kita tidak perlu cara medis, karena benda ini bisa dipasang dengan cara magis oleh clan myth tapi..." ucap helena terpotong karena tak berani melanjutkannya.

"tapi apa ?" tanya nami

"taaaapi...resikonya besar, karena mata ini adalah mata ini milik clan myth jadi aku tidak menjamin mata ini cocok untuk orang yang bukan dari keturunnan clan myth bahkan orang dari keturunan myth sendiri belum tentu cocok karena mata ini milik trap myth orang terkuat dalam sejarah myth, pendiri clan myth yang telah dianggap sebagai dewa"

"apa resikonya?" tanya nami.

"mati"jawab helena yang sukses membuat semuanya terkejut.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya chopper.

"itu karena ketidakmampuan tubuhnya untuk menahan kekuatan besar dari mata tersebut sehingga mata tersebut akan menelan nyawanya"jawab helena.

"tidak, kita tidak akan melakukan cara seperti itu yang hasilnya sudah jelas akan gagal, ini sama saja membuang nyawa,kita masih punya jutaan cara lain dari pada menggunakan cara yang keberhasilannya hanya 0,1 persen" ucap robin dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas

Semua terdiam dan suasana hening, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"apa yang terjadi jika itu berhasil"tanya zoro pada helena.

Semua terkejut mendengar perkataan Zoro seolah olah ia ingin mencobanya

"kau akan memiliki kekuatan trap myth dan itu bisa kau gunakan untuk mengalahkan arkhass karena pengguna mata myth hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh pengguna mata myth juga" jawab helena.

"baiklah akan kulakukan "ucap zoro.

"tttttaappi"ucap robin

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mati hanya karena mata" ucapnya mantap.

"baiklah helena lakukanlah" sambungnya.

"baiklah"ucap helena dengan berat hati karena sebenarnya ia juga tk tega membiarkan zoro mati konyol karena mengambil cara yang 0,1 persen keberhsailannya, tapi karena tak ada cara lain lagi, tapi didalam hatinya dia yakin bahwa zoro mampu melakukannya.

Zoro berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan helena memulai ritual pemasangan mata tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti mata tersebut masuk dengan ajaibnya menembus kelopak mata zoro yang tertutup hingga akhirnya mata itu bersatu dengan tubuh zoro.

Zoro merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya ia merasa tulang tulangnya seperti meleleh, dadanya terasa sesak dan panas, ia merasa tubuhya seperti sedang dipanggang atas bara api yang sangat panas.

Zoro meronta kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang panas dan sesak sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan berguling gulung seperti cacing kepanasan dilantai robin terpaku dengan mata terbelalakdan menitikkanair mata melihat pemandangan didepannya luffy khawatir dan mencoba menyentuh zoro, tapi tangannya terbakar saat menyentuh tubuh zoro saking panasnya sementara zoro masih meronta kesakitan.

""

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang sangat panjang mengakhiri rontaannya dan terkulai lemas tak berdaya,

"Zoro..."semua berteriak histeris

Choper langsung memeriksa detak jantung, denyut nadinya beserta nafasnya.

Chopper terdiam senjenak dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"ddddiiiiiiia sudah meninggal" kata choper sukses membuat keheningan

Mata robin terbelalak kakinya terasa lemas hingga lututnya jatuh menghujam lantai "seharusnya tidak ku biarkan dia melakukan ini" ucap robin pelan, begitu juga dengan helena lututnya menghujam lantai karena kesediahn, penyasalan,rasa bersalah bercampur jadi satu karena tak di pungkiri lagi semua ini salahnya ,sedangan luffy dan yang lainnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi mereka hanya diam terpaku ,dengan mata terbelalak dan air mata yang mengalir.

15 menit berlalu

Tanpa disadari jari jari kaki zoro bergerak dan choper adalah orang yang pertama melihatnya karena saat itu dia berada di samping zoro.

"zzzooooro" ucapnya pelan.

Setelah itu choper terus melihat kebagian atas sampai akhirnya ia melihat kedua mata zoro terbuka.

"zzoooooorrrrrrrooooo"teriaknya.

Semua langsung melihat kearah chopper yang berteriak.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku"ucap zoro datar, selain itu ia juga merasa tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, zoro berdiri memandangi tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut karena luka luka yang dideritanya hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas, ia merasa be 100% again, tidak bahkan 1000%.

Sementara itu Teriakan chopper sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut saking senangnya dan semuanya berlari kearah zoro kecuali robin yang masih berdirri menatap zoro denagn perasaan yang haru bercampur bahagia dan kali ini zoro sedang berdiri dikerumuni mahluk-mahluk disana, mata zoro memandang kearah kekasih yang baru saja ditembaknya dan tersenyum tanpa ada yang menyadarinya karena mereka masih sibuk mengerubungi zoro, seperti semut

Tanpa disadari tiba tiba seseorang memeluk zoro dari depan, "ternyata keyakinanku tidak salah" ucapnya

"hhhhhhelena" ucapnya terkejut.

"terima kasih" sambungnya sambil melepaskan pelukan helena.

Dia memandang kearah baju yang menggantung dan baju itu terbang kearahnya, dan langsung memakainya, yang lain hanya bisa bengong melihatnya .

Kemudian kearah pedangnya hingga pedangnya juga terbang kearahnya.

"ayo selamatkan pulau dan kerajaan ini lalu lanjutkan perjalanan".

"Zoooooro" ucap semuanya.

"ayo " teriak luffy.

"baiklah, semuanya berkumpul dan mendekat padaku"ucap zoro.

Semua kru mendekat termasuk darren dan helena.

"semuanya perpegangan satu sama lain, jangan sampai lepas"perintah zoro.

Semua kru saling berpegangan sementara zoro memegang tangan robin dengan tangan kanananya dan helena pada tangan kiri diikuti, kru yang lainnya sehingga terlihat sambung menyambung seperti rantai

"jump" dalam sekejap mata seluruh anggota topi jerami termasuk darren dan helena berpindah tempat dari ruang bawah tanah ke depan gerbang kerajaan.

semua sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin villa pribadi raja yang jaraknya 50km dari istana, bisa di capai hanya dalam sekejap mata, sungguh tak ada kata-kata yang mampu mengagambarkan kejadian ini.

"zoooro"ucap semua yang keheranan kecuali helena yang sudah tau akan kehebatan kekuatan mata tersebut.

" apa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya semuanya heran.

"ya,kurasa begitu"jawab Zoro

"sepertinya mata ini memberikanku kekuatan" sambungnya.

Zoro melangkah kedepan mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan dan melakukan gerakan menggegam.

'Duarrr, trang,trang' gerbang kerajaan yang berjarak 69 m meter didepannya hancur seperti habis tertembak meriam buggy **(inget g' meriamnya buggy yang ngehancurin kota waktu ketemu nami pada episode-episode awalnya)**. Sementara itu para prajurit kerajaan berhamburan ke tempat kejadian untuk melihat keaadan.

"sial, siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini" gumam seorang prajurit yang melihat puing puing gerbang yan hancur.

"sial, pasti mereka yang yang melakukannya, cari mati mereka rupanya" sambungnya.

"hey ,apa kalian yang melakukannya ?"teriaknya.

"ya kami yang melakukannya" jawab ussop dengan sok.

"berani sekali kalian" ucapnya.

"kami lebih dari sekedar berani kalau hanya untuk menghancurkan gerbang, karena tujuan kami kesini adalah memberi pelajaran pada raja kalian, aku kapten ussop, kapten yang sangat ditakuti dilautan grandland akan menginjak kepalanya, dan sekarang cepat panggilkan dia!" teriak ussop dengan gaya khasnya yang sok.

Sementara yang lain sweat drop mendengarnya.

"sial si bodoh itu, bisa bisanya berlagak seperti itu disaat seperti ini " ucap sanji dan nami, sedangkan luffy dan chopper malah antusias mendengarnya "wahhhhh usopp keren "teriak chopper dan luffy secara bersamaan.

"siapa dulu dong kapten ussop" sahutnya

"hey zoro kalau rajanya muncul kau langsung maju saja ya aku akan mendukungmu dari sini" sambungnya sambil menepuk bahu zoro.

zoro pun sweat drop mendengarnya "dasar si bodoh" umpatnya.

"apa... sialan, kalian serang mereka" teriak salah seorang prajurit .

'Majuuuuuuuu' ratusan prajurit maju menyerbu.

Zoro mengangkat tangannya kedepan, bersiap untuk melayangkan serangannya.

"tunggu zoro, yang ini biar kami yang atasi , kau tunggu saja rajanya, kami juga ingin bersenang senang" ucap luffy seraya menurunkan tangan zoro yang teracung kedepan

"baiklah, kalau begitu bersenang senaglah" jawab zoro.

"ayo semuanya kita maju."

Semuanya berlari untuk menyerang bahkan darren juga ikut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan , meskipun ia tidak ikut berlari menyerang, tentu saja tidak ikut berlari ia kan petarung jarak jauh, senjatanya ripple gun, lagi pula ia tidak bisa berkelahi kemampuannya hanya menembak, tapi kemampuannya setara dengan kemampuan ussop.

Disina yang tidak bertarung hanya helena dan zoro mereka hanya diam menonton pertarungan

...

Tak berselang lama hanya beberapa menit semua prajurit tumbang, tentu saja mereka hanya kumpulan ikan teri bagi mugiwara kaizoku. Tapi tanpa disadari arkhass dan 6 anak buah kepercayaannya yang telah berada di depan gerbang.

"Akhirnya keluar juga " ucap zoro pelan.

Zoro yang dari tadi diam, maju menuju kru yang lain.

"kau tunggu disini "ucap zoro pada helena.

"kau lindungi dia" sambungnya paada darren .

"baik" jawab darren.

"Hati hati zoro" ucap helena.

"kau tenang saja helena" jawab zoro sambil terus melangkah.

Arkhass tertawa "Ternyata ikan teri mengantar nyawa" ucapnya.

Arkhass mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan bersiap menyerang.

"tunggu tuan, tuan tidak perlu repot-repot, biar kami berenam yang menghadapi mereka"

" ayo kita habisi mereka" ucap salah satu dari 6 orang tersebut yang merupakan yang terkuat dari 6 orang tersebut.

"zoro yang ini biar kami yang urus, kau langsung saja melawannya" ucap luffy

"baiklah luffy" jawab zoro.

"Jump" zoro berada di depan arkhass,tentu saja ini membuat arhkass terkejut.

"kkkkkkau bbagaimana kau melakukannya" ucapnya

Zoro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap arkhass.

"kkkkkaaaauuuu apa yang telah kau lakukan, tidak mungkin " ucap arkhass tergagap.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini" sahut zoro.

"sial, apa yang ia lakukan bagaimana mungkin menanam mata myth pada orang yang bukan clan myth bisa terjadi, itu tidak mungkin manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa menggunakannya itu pasti hanya tiruan, karena jika melakukan pemasangan mata itu kepada manusia biasa pasti mata itu suah menelan nyawanya, tidak mungkin aku tidak akan tertipu"gumam arkhass dalam hati.

zoro tersenyum licik, seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan arkhass "ayo kita buktikan apakah ini tiruan atau tidak" tegas zoro

pertarungan antara mugiwara kaizoku dan aliansi kerajaanpun dimulai.

...

"ternyata pertarungan sudah dimulai ya, ayo...sanji,nami,usopp,choper,robin,brooke,franky" teriak luffy

"ayooooo" jawab semuanya.

'Cdug...cdag...bogh...bagh...wushh...bletak...tringg...krokkk...krakkk...cledarrr,bruk' "uhugh" dalam waktu kurang 15 menit sumua anak buah arkhass tepar, tumbang.

"hah...hah...,ternyata mereka cukup kuat juga" ucap ussop usopp dengan terengah-engah.

"cih, apa yang dia lakukan, dari sebelum pertarungan aku hanya melihat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, apa ia punya kelainanya setelah mendapatkan mata itu" ucap sanji.

"ooooyyyyy bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, dasar rambut rumput"teriaknya

sanji yang geram mencoba untuk kesana tapi dihadang luffy.

"tunggu sanji, sebaiknya kita disini, ini pertarungannya kita tak boleh ikut campur"

"Tapi luffy dari tadi aku hanya melihat ia diam berdiri seperti patung"

"tidak sanji, mereka sedang bertarung"ucap luffy.

"hahhh bagaimana mungkin?"ucap sanji dan kru lainnya yang juga terkejut.

"kau lihat saja" jawab luffy.

arkhass tiba tiba saja muntah darah "uhuagh" ia memegang perut dan dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"sial, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, bahkan jurus illusi pun ia kuasai" ucap arkhass memegangi dadanya.

"hah, kau terkejut ya" ucap zoro ringan sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"haaaa...bbbbbagaimana itu bisa terjadi" ucap sanji.

" mereka sedang bertarung "sahut robin yang dari tadi dibelakang.

"tapi dari tadi aku hanya melihat ia berdiri seperti itu?" sambung sanji.

"ya, kelihatannya memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang bertarung didalam illusi mereka masing –masing" jawab robin.

semuanya hanya bisa ber ahhhhhhhhh ria karena terkejut.

Arkhass mulai berdiri tegak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" kau memang hebat , tapi pertarungan baru dimulai" ucapnya

Arkhass menghentakan kakinya ketanah hingga bongkahan tanah besar terangkat ke udara, lalu ia mendorong batu tersebut dari jarak jauh kearah zoro, zoro mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan menghancurkan tanah tersebut sebelum bongkahan tanah itu mengenainya.

Arkhass semakin geram kali ini tidak hanya satu tapi 7 bongkahan tanah dengan ukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari yang petama.

"mati kau" 7 batu melayang bersamaan kearah zoro tapi tetap saja dihancurkan dengan cara yang sama.

Zoro melakukan balasan, ia menghentakan kakinya hingga tercipta dua buah balok besardari tanah, zoro melakukan gerakan tanah seperti mengisaratkan pada balok tanah tersebut sehingga balok tersebut saling memneturkan menghimpit arhkass brakkk dua balok tersebut hancur sebelum mengenai arkhass.

"Sial serangan ku gagal" selanjutnya zoro menendang udara sehingga badai udara tercipta badai angin yang menyerang arkhass 'wushhhh' serangan angin zoro berhasil digagalkan oleh arkhass hanya dengan tepisan tangan kiri.

Zoro berlari kedepan dan menyerang dengan bongkahan, arkhass berhasil menghindar dan melakukan serangn belasan dengan semburan api dari tangannya, zoro berhenti dan menaikan tanah di depannya sebagai tameng, kemudian membalas dengan bongkahan batu besar yang dibakar sehingnga terlihat seperti bola api, arkhass berhasil menghancurkan batu, batu itu hancur hingga memperlihatkan sosok zoro pecahan batu tersebut yang sudah sangat dekat "kau tak bisa lari lagi pak tua" zoro langasung menyemburkan api dari kedua tangannya.

...

"Sial, dia berhasil menghindar" ucap zoro yang melihat arkhass menghilang setelah melakukan serangan tadi.

Ternyata arkhas sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menyerang dengan api tapi zoro berhasil menghindar dengan jump.

Zoro kembali menyerang dengan angin tapi gagal, arkhass berlari mendekat dengan mellakukan tendangan api, zoro berhasil menangkis api tersebut dengan membuat tameng dari tanah.

Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan, batu-batu beterbangan,angin-angin yang mengamuk dan api –api yang berkobar, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

Semua upaya telah dilakukan kedua orang yang saling beradu kekuatan tersebut tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah.

"hah...hah...hah sial, semua seranganku tak satupun mengenainya" ucap zoro terangah engah.

"hah...hah...awas kau bocah" ucap arkhass yang juga kelelahan.

Zoro mengeluarkan tiga pedangnya, arkhass mengangkat tangannyahingga sebuah trisula terbang dari atas kerajaan ke tangannya.

Zoro berlari dan melancarkan serangan langsung "yaki no onigiri" serangan oni giri dengan pedang yang berlumur api .

'Tringggg' berhasil ditangkis arkhass, arkhass balas menyerang dengan tusukan trisula api 'tringgg' berhasil dihalau zoro.

Tringg...wush...tringgg , drama pertarungan bersenjata berlangsung sengit, saling serang menyerang, menghindar, tertebas, tertusuk adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

"hah...hah" zoro terengah engah dengan tubuh penuh luka,Begitu juga dengan arkhass.

Tapi pertarungan terus berlanjut, pertarungan luar biasa antara pengguna mata myth masih berlangsung , jump, tebas menebas ,tusuk menusuk ,saling lempar batu ,salig kipas-mengipas,bakar membakar selain itu mereka selalu bertarung dengan teknik jump membuat mereka berperpindah pindah tempat dalam bertarung, kadang di tengah kota,kadang dipegunungan di pengungan, ditengah bebatuan, padang rumput, ditengah hutan, sesekali kembali lagi ketempat semula.

"Hah...hah...hah"suara nafas mereka berdua yang kelelahan dan Semua tenaga terkuras habis ditambah dengan tubuh penuh luka,

"uhuahg, sial sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum mati kelelahan" ucap zoro, Sambil muntah darah.

"baiklah"zoro memasang ikat kepalanya.

Arkhass memasang kuda-kuda menyalakan api pada trisulanya dan sepertinya ia bersiap-siap untuk menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya.

"kiki kyotoryu ashura ougi sanzen " jurus ashura 9 pedang digabungkan dengan jurus rahasianya sehingga terlihat tiga zoro pada arah masing masing yang dimana setiap bayang melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memutar pedang untuk melancarkan serangan sanzen sekai.

Arkhas melakuan serangan andalannya tusukan api yang dipadu jump, sebelaum arkhas mencapai zoro ternyata bayangan tiga zoro yang datang dari tengah,kiri dan kanan menebasnya secara bersamaan "sringggg...zrakkkkkk...sebuah luka besar berbentuk bintang( *) bersarang di dada hingga perutnya "arggghhhhhhhhhhh" 'brukkk' ia pun terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka tersebut sedangkan zoro berdiri tegap membelakanginya

"zoroooooo" teriak semua dengan wajah bersemu-semu sambil berlari mendekat zoro.

"zoooro, kau menang ucap zoro" ucap luffy.

zoro membalikkan badannya dan brukkk, ia pun ambruk tapi luffy dan yang lainnya segera menangkapnya.

"sepertinya kau harus istirahat zoro" ucap chopper.

" hmmm... sepertinya begitu "jawabnya lemas.

Mereka pun kembali ke villa.

Keesokan harinya

"Kau sudah bangun ya zoro" ucap semuanya mengelilingi zoro yang tertidur di kasurnya.

zoro kemudian bangun duduk diatas kasur tersebut, ia meliat sekujur tubuhnya yang kemarin penuh luka ternyata telah sembuh dan hilang tanpa bekas, tapi ia tidak terkejut karena ia sudah tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu begitu juga yang lainnya

...

"ayo semuanya kita harus kembali berlayar, lognya jua sudah terisi kita tak boleh berlama-lama di pulau ini " ucap nami.

"ayo kita kembali kekapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan mencari one piece" teriak luffy

Setelah persiapan selesai mereka lalu bersiap-siap meninggalkan kapal.

"maaf ya teman teman,aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, karena aku harus membangun kerajaan ini lagi" ucap helena.

"sudahlah helena kami mengerti, kamu seorang putri kerajaan ini, tentu saja kau harus tetap berada disini, kalau bukan kamu siapa yang akn memimpin kerajaan ini" jelas nami.

"iiiya, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan zoro untuk membantuku membangun kerajaan" ucap helena dengan wajah memerah.

"apppppaaaaaa maksudddmu?" teriak semuanya.

'iiiya...maksudku aku ingin zoro jadi raja di kerajaan ini, tapi aku mengerti ia pasti tak bisa karena ia harus mengejar ambisinya" jawab helena.

"maaf ya helena" ucap zoro

"tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau berhasil meraihnya"ucap helena sambil menundukkan kepala.

"maaf helena,aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab zoro.

"tapi kenapa zoro?" tanya helena.

"maaf, sekali lagi maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya, tapi aku tidak bisa" jelas zoro.

Tiba tiba zoro memeluk helena dan mencium kening helena "maaf helena" semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat aksi brutal zoro terlebih robin tapi robin mengerti, zoro melakukannya untuk hal lain tidak lebih.

"tidak apa-apa "ucap Helena menitikkan air mata.

"baiklah, aku kan mengantar kalian sampai pelabuhan" sambing helena.

...

Di pelabuhan

Semua kru topi jerami telah berada diatas kekapal dan bersiap meninggalkan pulau, setelah semua persiapan selesai mereka beraangkat tapi sebelum berangkat, mereka mengucapkan salma perpishan untuk helena

"sampai jumpa helena" teria luffy dan yang lainnya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik ya"sahut nami.

"sampai jumpa teman teman,jaga diri kalian baik baik dan berjanjilah padaku kalau kalian akan kembali kesini lagi" teriak helena.

"tentu saja, suatu hari kami pasti mengunjungimu" teriak luffy dan lainnya smabil melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik zoro, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali karena ku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan berubah pikiran , aishiteru zoro, aku akan merindukanmu" helena berbisik dalam hatinya.

"sampai jumpa" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

" yo...sampai jumpa juga" sahut semuanya dari atas kapal.

Kapalpun menghilang dari kejauhan.

...

Siangnya diatas kapal.

"makan siang sudah siap" ucap sanji yang sukses membuat semua penghuni kapal berkumpul di ruang makan kecuali seseorang.

"sial, si bodoh itu dimana sich?" ucap sanji geram.

"biar kupanggilkan" sahut chopper.

"sudah, biar aku saja yang memanggilnya" ucap robin.

Robin pun berjalan menuju tempat zoro biasa berada yaitu di gymnya.

'cklek' robin membukan pintu gym, hingga terlihat sosok pemuda yang dicarinya sedang mengangkat barbel super besar.

Robn masuk dan 'cklek'ia menutup dan mengunci pintunya lalu menyandarkan punggunggnya dengan sexynya pada pintudan tersenyum manis**(ehmm ehmm).**

"Robin kau sedang apa disini?" tanya zoro

"tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, apa tidak boleh?"ucap robin.

zoro melepas barbelnya dan tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun.

"dasar tidak romantis" ucap robin kesal.

"kenapa kau jadi manja begini sich?" ucap zoro.

"memangnnya tidak bolehya?"jawabnya kesal.

Zoro hanya tersenyum "boleh kok" ucapnya singkat.

Tanpa basa basi lagi robin langsung berlari dan memeluk zoro, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada zoro dengan manjanya.

Zoro hanya geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, dan membalas pelukannya.

Hangat , itulah yang dirsakan mereka berdua sekarang.

Lama berpelukan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, zoro memegang kedua pipi robin dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, sedangkan robin hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang merah, zoro mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas pasangan masing-masing hingga bibir mereka bersatu.

Tak sampai 1 menit zoro melepaskan ciumannya padahal robin mengharapkan ciuman yang sedikit lama yach sekedar melanjutkan yang tertunda, zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu juga robin.

"kenapa honey" ucap robin heran.

"tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja aku merasa bibirmu sedikit licin dan berbau anggur, apa kau minum anggur?" tanya Zoro

"tiidak kok, aku kan tidak suka minuman seperti itu, aku hanya memakai sedikit lip balm beroma anggur, apau kau tidak suka? Biar kuhapus sekarang"jawab robin

"tidak usah, aku senang kok" ucap zoro sambil tersenyum begitu juga dengan robin ia membalas senyuman zoro dengan senyuman manis bin sexy miliknya, sehingga zoro kembali menempelkan bibirnya, kali ini long kiss seperti yang diharapkan robin,dan lebih panas dari yang ciuman pertama mereka.

"aku laparrrrrrrrrrrr, dimana zoro" teriak luffy.

"kenapa robin lama sekali, pasti si bodoh itu sedang tertidur pulas hingga robin kesulitan membangunkannya, awas saja nanti akan kuhajar dia, beraninya ia membiarkan seorang wanita sampai suah payah membangunkannya membangunkannya" omel sanji

Sementara di gym, zoro dan robin sudah selesai dengan ritual meraka.

" sepertinya kita harus segera kebawah, mereka sudah menunggu kita di meja makan " ucap robin lembut sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher zoro.

Zoro hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ya sudah kau duluan saja aku segera menyusul" jawab Zoro

sebelum pergi, robin mengecup pipi kanan zoro "bye honey" ucapnya dengan manja,dan hal itu sukses membuat zoro bengong tanpa kata, lalu sambil tersenyum manis kearah zoro , ia pun pergi meninggalkan zoro yang masih diam terpaku.

Di ruang makan

"robin kau sudah kembali ya?, terus Dimana zoro?" tanya nami.

"sebentar lagi, ia pasti datang" jawab robin santai.

"terus kenapa kau lama sekali memanggilnya?" tanya nami lagi.

Robin terdiam sejenak mencari alasan "hmmmm... itu karena ia tertidur pulas, jadi kubiarkan saja sampai ia bangun, karena sepertinya ia kelelahan" jelasnya dengan wajah yang dibuat santai seperti biasanya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, karena mereka sudah berjanji agar tidak memberitahukannnya pada yang lain setidaknya sampai luffy berhasil mendapatkan one piece.

"Aku datang" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang sedari tadi di tunggu.

"maaf ya semuanya, tadi aku ketiduran makanya telat" ucap zoro santai.

" ya sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayo kita makan , aku sudah lapar" ucap luffy.

Nami dan sanji yang dari tadi kesal dengan zoro mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi zoro setelah mendengarkan alasan robin, mereka mengerti akan keadaan zoro yang telah bertarung seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya tetap saja mereka salah karena, robin kan berbohong.

Semua telah berkumpul dan acara makanpun dimulai dengan teriakan dari luffy "selamat makan" seperti biasa acara makannya selalu ribut bin risih.

**The end**

Hahhhhhhhhh akhirnya selesai juga nech one shot aneh jlek typo berceceran dan sangat panjang, huh...capek banget.

Sorry ya loq jelek and typonya berceceran, maklum autor baru masih pemula.

Jika anda berkenan berikanlah review anda pada fict jelek nan gaje ini, saya sangat berterima kasih dari dalam lubuk hati paling dalam.

"Yahahaha" ketawa gayanya hiruma eye shield 21.

Moul Si mata rajawali Page 75


End file.
